Friends Forever
by Marie Phantom
Summary: Friends Forever, Enemies Never, Always Together, Never To Part.' One vow, and a lifetime later, it changed the face of everything. WARNING: Updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I love Harry Potter, and I have had this idea floating around my head for a while, ever since I read the 7****th**** book. So please enjoy, and no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognise.**

**Warning: Slash relationship mainly SB/RL**

"I'm very sorry, Mister Snape, for what has happened."

The aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, looked over the top of his spectacles at the sallow faced, black-haired boy sitting in the chair in front of him, wrapped in a large green blanket. The boys onyx eyes were fixed on the gold paperweight on his desk, and he was barely breathing.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly. The boy jerked and came out of his daze. He was still pale, but his face was no longer blank, and his eyes held a fire.

"What will happen to Black?" asked Severus, leaning forward and looking intently at the Headmaster. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, then he looked at the boy.

"Nothing."

"What?!" Severus surged forward out of the chair, dropping the blanket. "He…he…he nearly _killed_ me! And he is allowed to go without punishment! How…how can you just-"

"Sit down, Mr. Snape!" called Dumbledore sharply. Severus stopped and sank back into the chair, white faced and shaking with suppressed anger.

"As I have said, Mr. Black will not be punished, because we do not want to alert the rest of the school of Mr. Lupin's condition. Any word of this gets out, and I will have letters on my desk within an hour. And this includes _you_, Mr. Snape. You cannot tell anyone about Remus. Do I have your word?"

Severus was slowly getting paler as the speech went on. His hands were shaking and he was breathing spasmodically. But he slowly got up and walked to the door. Just as he reached the handle, he turned to Dumbledore and nodded sharply, once. Then he opened the door and let himself out.

"Oh, Fawkes," Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his hands, "what have I done?" The phoenix trilled and looked sadly at the door.

………………………………………………

Severus Snape wandered slowly down the corridor to the dungeons, his mind in total shock.

He had nearly been killed.

By a _werewolf!_

All because he had listened to the idiot Black and followed him to the Whomping Willow.

Severus shook his head and rounded a corner, where he was promptly pounced upon and dragged into an alcove. A wand was shoved in his face and a cloak was draped across the entrance.

"What did you tell him?" hissed Sirius Black, his wand jabbing Severus in the cheek. The boy groaned and tried to move, but the wand jabbed itself into his cheek, hard enough to cause a bruise.

"Listen, Snivellus, we know you have been to see Dumbledore. We know it was about the other night. _What did you tell him?!_" James growled. Peter was on lookout, but he would occasionally look behind and snicker.

"No…nothing. I didn't tell them anything." Severus whispered, pleading with them. He wasn't in the mood to fight tonight.

"I think he's lying." sneered Sirius. He jabbed the wand further into Severus' cheek, causing the smaller boy to gasp in pain.

"You know, Snivellus," said James conversationally, leaning against the opposite wall, " we found your Potions book. And in it we found a spell entitled 'For Enemies.' So I think that we are going to use it on you."

Severus went white. He knew what kind of spell they were going to use. It was one his uncle used on him many a time.

"_Sectu-"_

"_No!_"

"What?!"

"No!" Severus whispered again. "Please." The two black-haired Gryffindors looked at the pale Slytherin, who was shaking.

"Do it, Sirius!" whispered Peter, turning around. Sirius raised the wand again and prepared to utter the curse, but then, as Severus closed his eyes, they saw something that stopped them all in their tracks.

Two fat tears leaked their way out of Severus' eyes.

Peter gaped openly at the spectacle, whilst James and Sirius exchanged meaningful looks. Slowly, Sirius released Severus collar and the boy slid down the wall to land in a heap at their feet. Severus curled up in a ball and hid his face in his hands, letting his long suppressed tears flow.

"Let's get out of here." James suggested, looking in horror at the broken boy on the floor. The others nodded and slipped under the cloak. Just as they walked away from the corridor, Sirius turned and stared sadly at the alcove where they had left Severus, listening to the young boys sobs.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked James quietly as they got back into bed. Sirius stared up into the blackness of the bed and looked sad.

"I don't know. He seemed-I don't know-so broken. No like Snape at all."

There was silence until James whispered again "He said please. He begged us to stop."

Sirius didn't say anything. He just turned over and closed his eyes, trying to block out the haunted black eyes that he had stared into as he held a wand to a pale boys face.

HARRY POTTER

_Two months later. Summer holidays. End of 6__th__ year._

"We're all going on a summer holiday! No more worries for a week or two! We're all-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other and laughed as they heard Lily shout from downstairs. It was their summer holidays, and they were spending three weeks at Lily's house, courtesy of her parents. Petunia was staying with friends, and her parents had gone on holiday to Spain, so they had the house to themselves.

Peter looked up from the magazine he was reading and laughed along with them, not wanting to be left out. All four were still roaring with laughter as Lily came up with a plate full of sandwiches and dumped them on the bed.

"I hope you like them." she said, sitting down and allowing James to place on hand on her head. It was such a sign of ownership that the others looked away. Instinct allowed them to respect the pack leader's property, and so they all looked away and helped themselves to sandwiches.

There was silence for a while, as they all ate their bread, then the peace was broken by a high whistle coming from Lily's bedside table. Lily stood up and withdrew a small role of parchment. As she read the writing, she looked worriedly out of the window.

"Lily?" asked James, getting off the bed and coming over to her. Lily waved him away with a fake smile and dropped the paper in the bin.

"It's nothing. Really. Just a message from an old friend."

James seemed content, but Remus noticed his eyes stray to the basket, and then to Remus. The boy nodded and swiftly bent down and retrieved the bit of paper.

Later, when Lily had left the house saying she was going shopping, they gathered around the paper. It read:

'_Uncle arriving Spinners End 5:00pm._

_Please, I need to see you.'_

"Who lives at Spinners End?" wondered Sirius out loud. James shrugged and then looked at the clock. It read 4:49.

"I bet you," said Remus slowly, "that Lily has gone to see whoever lives at Spinners End." The four boys looked at each other and then raced downstairs, grabbing their coats and flinging them over their t-shirts.

"Which way did Lily go?" asked James as they stood on the curb, looking both ways up the street.

"This way!" cried Peter, dashing through the thicket into the woods. The others followed him. They dodged trees and leapt over bushes, following a dirt-track.

"There she is!" hissed James. Lily was kneeling down, looking through a bush. Her coat covered her body and they could all she that she was very tense.

"Lily."

Lily jumped and whirled around, her face white. "What are you doing here?" she hissed as she made room for all of them.

"Who lives at Spinners End?" Remus asked as he peered through the thicket. Lily didn't answer but gazed at the door of the run-down house.

They waited for about two minutes when the door opened and three people left the house to stand by the front gate. The tallest was a brown-haired man with a hooked nose and a small goatee. He had piercing black eyes. The woman was black-haired and slim, with a thin mouth and long-fingered hands. And the last was a thin boy with long black hair, a hooked nose and pale features.

"Snape?!" hissed the Marauders as they looked at the small family.

"That's how you know him!" exclaimed James. "You live near him." Lily nodded, her eyes still fixed on the small family at the gate.

"Oh!" Lily said and pointed to a very smart limousine that was making it's way up the drive. Sirius noticed that the small family had straitened up and were watching the car approach. The car stopped and the driver got out of the car and opened the door.

A tall, black-haired man stepped out. He was very pale, with dark blue eyes and long black hair. He was dressed in expensive black furs, with a long black coat and a long ebony cane.

Eileen Snape stepped forward and bowed to her brother. "Artemus, we are honoured by your presence. Please," she gestured to the house, "come in and refresh yourself."

Artemus Prince made his way to the gate, followed by his rather mousy wife. He reached the gate and then stopped and scrutinised his nephew.

"Uncle." Severus bowed and kept his neck down. The Marauders and Lily could see that he was shivering slightly.

"Boy." Without warning, the cane came down on the back of Severus' neck. As Severus cried out, the cane came down again on his back and he fell to his knees in the dust. His face was pressed into the ground and his arms were around his neck.

"Know your place, half-blood, and lick the ground." His uncles words drifted on the wind. Now they knew where Severus got his silky voice from.

"Yes sir." Severus' voice trembled and he inched even closer to the ground. Artemus Prince snorted with contempt and swept into the house, completely ignoring Tobias Snape. Eileen followed, carrying bags along with the driver. Soon, all there was left in the yard was the kneeling boy and his father.

"C'mon, son, get up." Tobias Snape's voice was roughened from years of living in rural areas, but it was soft as he helped him injured son to his feet. Severus' face was pressed into his shoulder, and they could all see his shoulders shaking at he tried to suppress sobs of pain.

"Don't let him see you in pain. Be strong, Severus, be strong." Tobias rubbed the head of his son, talking soothingly as he helped the injured boy into the house. The front door slammed and the Marauders and Lily sat back, each of them stunned.

"Oh God, I feared that something like this would happen." whispered Lily. Her hands were cold.

"He comes every year?" asked Remus quietly. His golden eyes glinted eerily in the dark. Lily nodded and then all looked back at the small house.

"I might be able to see him in a few days. He usually goes to the niche to swim." Lily said to herself.

"Lily, this is Snape! Remember what he called you in 5th year. You aren't friends with him anymore!" exclaimed James, throwing out his hands. Lily rounded on his fiercely.

"So what? He was once my best friend, and he still wants to be. He has suffered enough. He was absolutely miserable this year, and it broke my heart to see him like that. No matter what, I want to resolve things between us. I miss him. I'm going out with you, but he was still my friend, and he loves me."

There was a profound silence at these words, and then Sirius turned to Lily and asked "Niche?"

Lily laughed. "It's a little lake in a copse that Severus and me found when we were 8. He charmed the lake to stay permanently clean and fresh, and it has been our little place since then."

"And you said he would appear in a couple of days?"

"Yeah. He likes to go and swim. It calms him down. His Uncle scares him."

They all made their way back to Lily's house. James and Lily were holding hands, Remus and Sirius trailed behind, occasionally glancing behind at the broken house that housed their enemy, and Peter kept shooting resentful glances at the people.

………………………………………………

Lily was right.

Three days later Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were talking in a huge oak tree overlooking a small deep pool when Lily frowned and pulled out a small glowing paperclip.

"What is that?" asked James, squinting to look closer.

"Severus is coming."

The others looked aghast, and then started to get higher in the tree. Peter needed help heaving himself up. The leant out of the branches and watched Severus enter the clearing. He was wearing an odd shirt, dirty white with puffy sleeves and a pair of brown trousers which were cut off at the knee. He was barefoot, and his hair was shining with grease. He carried a small backpack.

"What is he doing?" hissed Sirius. Lily shushed him and they leaned closer to watch Severus. He was squatting by the water, testing the temperature. The then stood back up and started to strip.

The boys in the crowd in the tree turned red and turned away, but when Lily scoffed at them they all watched him again. He had taken off his trousers and was stripping off his shirt. The others gasped.

His back was covered in scars, old and new. Red welts were running parallel across the pale skin, and they could see the pale silver of old scars. They could see the scars running down into his greying underpants. These too were stripped off, and they could see that Severus Snape had the skinniest backside in the world. He folded his clothes and put them under the tree that the others were sitting.

He turned around and the others winced as they saw his chest. It too was scarred. Thin, linear lines that looked as if they were made by a knife covered his chest. A large red line covered his nipple, and he winced occasionally as the skin pulled taunt. He was completely hairless.

He turned and stared at the lake, and then the others saw him do something that would start the ball rolling for the future.

They saw Severus Snape smile hugely. He ran and cannonballed into the lake. The Marauders and Lily watched as he surfaced and laughed at the coldness of the water. He swam to the other side of the lake and back again, and then he reached over and unpacked the bag. He pulled out a loofa, a sponge, a cake of soap, a bottle of shampoo and a large threadbare towel. Grabbing the sponge and soap, he lathered it up and then started to wash himself.

He was careful when he washed his back with the loofa, and then he reached for the shampoo.

"So he _does_ was his hair!" Sirius whispered. Lily elbowed him in the ribs. They watched the boy massage the shampoo into his hair then dive under water, rinsing the shampoo out with his fingers. He appeared to be much calmer, and he leaned back against the bank, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun and letting his features relax gracefully.

"AAAHHHH!"

Peter fell out of the tree with a loud thump, and at the same moment, Snape dived under the water. He appeared in the middle of the lake, glaring at them. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus decided that game was up, and they too climbed down. Severus' eyes widened at the sight of Lily, and for a brief moment, his face crumpled.

"Lily, why?" he whispered. Then he hardened his face and glared at the figures standing on the bank. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Come out, Severus. We want to talk." called James. Severus' eyes narrowed and he shook his head firmly.

"Come out, or we will get you out." James called again, and he and Sirius started to roll up their sleeves. Severus paled and slowly started to swim back to the bank.

"Turn around will you?" he snapped at them. They all turned and heard the sound of splashing as Severus heaved himself onto the bank. They heard the sound of the towel being unwrapped and then they heard Severus's resigned voice say "You can turn around now." They all turned. Severus had wrapped the towel around his waist. The scratches were showing clearly in his pale skin, and his hair was slowly starting to dry.

"What do you want?" he asked warily. His wand was in his hand, but it was a useless threat. He would get hauled up to Azkaban faster than he could blink if he did magic.

"Did he do that?" asked Sirius, gesturing to his chest. Severus tensed and backed into a tree. He was breathing erratically and his thin chest was heaving.

"How do you know?" rasped Severus. The others glanced at each other and seemed to come to a decision.

"I let them follow me when you sent me the note." Lily said, gently breaking the news to him. If possible, Severus looked even more fragile and he slid down the tree, cradling his head in his hands.

"Why Lily?" he moaned. "Why did you have to bring them?" He pointed to the Marauders.

"I was worried, Severus." said Lily in exasperation. James, Sirius and Remus look offended by the accusation, but they looked again at their hated enemy, and they saw a broken boy.

"I dealt with it on my own last summer, I can do it again." Severus snapped, glaring at Lily harshly. Lily shuffled her feet but met Severus eyes steadily.

"I accept your apology." she said quietly.

There was silence in the small glade, as Severus slowly lifted his head and started at Lily, abandoning his mask of indifference and gazing at Lily, spellbound.

"You…you forgive me?"

"Yes." With that, Lily knelt down and pulled the thin, pale boy into her arms. Severus stiffened, and then let his body relax as he accepted Lily's embrace. The red hair mixed with the black, and they looked at peace with each other.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter left the clearing quietly, deciding that the old friends needed a bit of time together. When they came back, Severus had his clothes on and was leaning against the oak tree, gazing into the branches where Lily was sitting. He tensed when they came and sat near him, but he didn't say a word, only watched them warily.

James climbed up into the tree and Lily leaned against him. Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat in a circle around Severus, showing the boy that they were not about to attack him for whatever reason until they had got their issues out of the way.

"So," Sirius started conversationally, "got any homework Snape?" Severus' head jerked down and he fixed Sirius with a blank expression.

"If we are going to behave like adults, then his name is Severus." Lily called sharply from the tree. Sirius jerked and then looked at Severus.

"A bit. I managed to complete a lot of it before my uncle came." Severus' voice was low and cautious. He was not used to making small talk.

"Cut to the chase." said Remus. He knew how awkward it was, being made to use small talk in a situation that he felt difficult in. He felt for Severus.

A silence fell on the clearing again, until Sirius look at Severus seriously and said "How long has this been going on for?"

"How about we start from the beginning?" suggested James from the tree.

"From where?" asked Severus, his voice quiet.

"Where did your parents meet?"

Severus took a deep breath and began the tale.

"They met in a café. Mother was working behind the bar and Father was, and still is, working in the cotton industry. Mother had already broken away from the Princes, and she was living as a Muggle. One late night stand, and Mother had Father wrapped around her little finger.

"They married and within the year, I was born. We lived happily, well," he shrugged, "ok until me uncle decided to make contact with my Mother when I was three. The first meeting did not go well." Severus shuddered.

"He blames my father for seducing my mother, when it was the other way around. He calls me a half-blood, even though he knows my real name. I am just an inhuman disgrace to the family. He-" Severus was shaking harder now, his black eyes wide and fixed on a point in the grass "he beats me, for being a disgrace. I am lower than a dog. I am just something to be stepped on. Discarded. Worthless."

Silence reigned in the clearing when Severus had finished. The Marauders looked aghast at Severus. They had teased and bullied him for 6 years, without knowing what it was doing to the small boy. It was slowly destroying what little self assurance that he had. They felt so awful.

"You know," said Remus quietly, staring at Severus, "you really are not worthless." Severus snorted bitterly.

"All my life, I have been lead to believe that whatever I did, it was all for nothing. You enforced that rule at Hogwarts. My only friend was Lily, and last year I didn't even have that much. You think that some measly words are going to reverse 13 years of hatred?!" By the end of this, Severus was on his feet and shouting. Tears were blurring his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of them.

"Severus, despite what you may think, we all feel differently for you." James gestured down to the rest of them. Only Peter's nod was slow. Severus' eyes were still narrow, and his breathing was still harsh, but his eyes had cleared, and Sirius fancied that he saw a bit of hope in them.

"I do not need your pity." he said coldly.

"We do not offer it to you. If you will let us, we will offer you a chance for something you have never had." Sirius said, standing up and putting a large hand on the thin shoulder. Severus flinched but held the blue eyes steadily.

"And what is that?" he whispered.

"To be part of a proper group of friends, and to not wander alone." Remus stood up as well. He stood on Severus's other side.

"You had Lily, but we can offer you our friendship as well, as well as our protection." James jumped down with Lily following him.

"Be a Marauder?" asked Severus. Sirius was positive now, the black eyes were shining with hope. The Marauders nodded.

Severus broke away, picked up his bag and made his way to the edge of the clearing. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and favoured them all with a small smile. Then he turned and ran back to the house.

"Did you see that?" said James excitedly, "he smiled at us!"

"Yes." Lily said softly, sitting down in the grass. "He does that occasionally."

There was silence in the clearing as they all savoured their victory. Then Sirius stated to laugh. James, Lily, Remus and Peter all fixed him with a quizzical look until Sirius calmed down and said "Severus' hair is curly!"

…………………………………………

From that time on, they met in the clearing every day. It took a long time to get Severus accustomed to having friends, let alone friends that had tormented him for 6 years. But like a flower, he slowly opened up to them. Sirius was right about Severus' hair. It was curly, well wavy. The only reason it was so strait and greasy, as Severus explained to Sirius when he was questioned about it was "_You_ try standing in front of a cauldron for 5 hours a day and tell me if your hair in not perfect by the end of it."

It was so obvious that although he did not completely trust them, Severus was so relieved to be able to laugh along with them as they teased each other. He sat slightly away from the others, with his wand at the ready, but he seemed to relax.

One day, they all stripped off, with the exception of Lily who wore her bra and knickers, and they all swam in the little lake. Severus, as they had seen before, was a very good swimmer. He took them to the deepest parts of the lake, and they all splashed each other and chased each other around the lake.

However, the crunch came when there was only two days left of the Marauders stay at Lily's house. It was a very stormy night, and Lily and the Marauders were sitting in the living room, watching the television and sipping hot chocolate.

Three huge bangs echoed through the house, and suddenly the power was cut off. Peter let out a shrill scream and spilt his hot chocolate everywhere.

"Shut up!" hissed James as he and Lily drew their wands and made their way to the front door. Sirius, Remus and Peter also drew theirs and crouched down behind the sofa, waiting for the intruder.

"Padfoot, get blankets and pillows NOW!" yelled James as he came hurtling into the room a few minutes later. Sirius jumped up and ran out, whilst Remus helped James pull the sofa out and Peter ran to get another cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh my God." whispered Sirius softly when he came slowly into the room. Staring at what was in the hallway. He backed into the living room, and Lily holding Severus followed him. When Remus saw the state of Severus, he crossed himself.

Severus was just wearing his white shirt, which was split down the middle exposing his slim chest. Blood dripped from his chest and back, and between his legs a red line was snaking its way down his thigh. Lily was grasping his shoulders and letting him rest his head on her shoulder, where he was crying in great heaving sobs. Lily led him to sofa and laid him down gently, tucking him into the blankets and laying his head onto the pillow. James grabbed the cup of hot chocolate from Peter and he pushed it into Severus' hands.

"Severus, what happened?" asked Lily softly as she stroked his rain-soaked hair. Severus didn't answer but only curled up upon himself, putting the hot chocolate onto the floor and crying harder in the pillow.

"Severus," tried Remus, sitting down and taking the thin hand in his, "we want to help you." The werewolf looked sadly at the thin boy. "Please, tell us what happened." Severus tried to wrench his hand out of Remus's, but the werewolf wouldn't let it go.

Eventually, Severus calmed down enough to turn over and look at the crowd of people. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he sniffled occasionally.

"He killed them." he said softly, staring into the empty grate, "he killed my parents, and he tried to kill me."

Lily gasped, as did James and Remus. Sirius looked furious, and Peter looked nauseated.

"He just," Severus gasped, "he just took a butchers knife and killed them. I only just got away."

"No you didn't. He still got you." Sirius said, his blue eyes tracing the red lines on Severus chest. Severus nodded and sighed, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. Lily reached over and tucked the blanket in over his shoulders, and they all watched him slip slowly into sleep.

"That _bastard_!" hissed Sirius as they all retreated into the kitchen. Lily was sobbing softly onto James's shoulder, and Remus was pale and shaking.

"I agree." James said softly, rubbing Lily's back.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sirius said viciously, striding to the door. But Remus grabbed the back of his shirt and shook his head.

"No Padfoot, you can't! We need to get him somewhere safe." He jerked his head to the living room, where they could just see the edge of Severus' head peak over the armrest. The others nodded and frowned, trying to find a place where Severus could be safe from his uncle.

"I suppose," said Remus slowly, "we could Floo him to Hogwarts." Sirius and James looked thoughtfully at him.

"It could work, but we have no house where the Floo network is."

"Actually," Lily chimed in, "my house is connected."

"How is that?" Sirius asked as they made their way to the living room and to the empty grate.

"Dumbledore asked me if I wanted one, and I said yes." Lily struck a match and touched a newspaper. A flame sprouted up, and Lily leaned towards it, blowing softly.

"James," she asked over her shoulder, "do you think that you could go to Severus's house and get his things. He needs them."

James nodded and stood up. He grabbed a coat and he, Sirius and Remus trudged the path that led to Severus's house. They battled the storm, allowing it to whip over their heads. They ran to the house, and Remus, thanks to his enhanced senses, could smell the cloying scent of blood even through the wind. He gagged slightly and covered his nose with his sleeve. They ran one and when they reached the house, they wrenched open the door.

"Good God!" Remus exclaimed and retched in the bushes, unable to stand the smell of the blood. James and Sirius stepped gingerly into the house, walking down the hallway that was plastered in blood. A gentle _drip! drip!_ betrayed the fact that they was blood on the ceiling. As they entered the living room, they saw the body of the small mousey haired wife dangling from the fan. Her neck was snapped and her eyes were focused on a point near the painting on the wall. This is when James lost his composure, and he threw up behind the sofa.

"Find Severus's stuff." he gasped, massaging his throat. Sirius and Remus nodded, looking green. They bounded to the stairs and rushed upwards, not bothering to hide their footsteps. Remus had assured them that he smelt alcohol, and he was sure that the uncle was passed out.

They ran to his room, and that was when Sirius lost his supper on the floor. Both of the Snape parents were lying on the floor, their bellies slit open and their entrails lying on the floor around them. Their faces were grotesque, twisted as if they were in pain. Remus breathed deeply out of his mouth, and gathered all of the things that were in Severus room. His robes, books and wand were lying in his trunk, whilst the rest of the stuff was strewn around the room.

"Lets get out of here." Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement and they ran downstairs. They found James outside, breathing in the air, and together they all ran back to Lily's house.

When they entered the living room, they saw Lily speaking to Professor Dumbledore, whilst Madame Pomfrey was gently picking up Severus. The boy had fallen asleep, but his face twitched occasionally.

"We've got his stuff." panted James as they ran into the room. Dumbledore nodded and took the floating trunk from the boys.

"Severus will be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer." He turned back to the fire and stepped towards it, but just before he entered, he said over his shoulder "You are all welcome to visit him if you want."

"What will happen to his Uncle?" asked Sirius as they watched Madame Pomfrey cradle toe dark-headed boy.

"Oh rest assured," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes cold as ice, "he will be punished." And with that, he stepped into the Floo, quickly followed by Madame Pomfrey and Severus. The Marauders watched the green flames die away with lingering expressions of sadness. They all felt so terrible for Severus.

"Well, at least we can still see him." said Lily, looking glum. The others nodded and headed up to bed.

HARRY POTTER

When the Marauders next saw Severus, they were surprised by the change in him. It was at the Start of Term Feast, and he was sitting at the table with the other Slytherins. Sirius caught his eye and the Slytherin sneered, but as Sirius turned away, he was positive he caught a small wink.

"Check out Severus." he whispered to James. James and the rest of the Marauders turned and looked at the boy. His hair was longer, reaching down to his shoulder blades, and it was shining. He had a long scar running down the side of his face that betrayed where his uncle had slashed him, but his eyes seemed less haunted.

The next day, they were all sitting down to breakfast when a black barn owl flew in and dropped a note onto Sirius's plate. He tore it open and the others leaned in over his shoulder to read it.

_Room of Requirement_

_9.30 All of you plus Lily_

_Bring Cloak_

_S.S_

"I told you he wouldn't give up on us that easily!" hissed Remus. He looked delighted. James and Sirius grinned at each other and Lily beamed.

They made it through the day and then it was 9.30. Very slowly, they all made their way to the Room of Requirement. They found the door and pushed it open.

"I'm glad you all came." said a quiet voice. The room was decorated in comfortable sofa's and armchairs, and Severus was in one of these. A small smile was on his face, and he seemed to be relaxing.

"Yeah well, it's not like we're going to abandon you after what happened." Lily strode over and pulled her best friend into a hug, which he gladly returned. James, Sirius and Remus all took sofa's next to the fire, and Peter sat on the floor.

"I asked you all here to talk to you." Severus said. His eyes were on his hands, and he was twiddling his thumbs. Then, taking a deep breath, he looked up at them.

"I want to know if you still want to remain friends."

There was silence as they all contemplated what he had said. But before they could say anything Severus continued. "I also want to say thank you, for what you did for me during the summer."

"No problem, but we honestly don't want to stop being friends without you. Despite what you may think," Sirius grinned at the others, "you really do have a fantastic sense of humour."

Severus grinned shyly before his face fell into its normal rather blank expression.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet here, on Thursdays. That is the only way I can think of that we will be able to meet up together without having to show our usual mask of contempt."

The others nodded, and after a few more minutes of idle chat, they dispersed. Sirius and Remus were the last to leave the room, and as they left, they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Welcome to the Marauders, Severus Snape." whispered Sirius as he slipped from the room.

………………………………………..

Every Thursday, the Marauders and Lily would meet up in the Room of Requirement and do their homework together. They all found that it was a perfect mix, as their marks over the course of the terms shot up, although none of the teachers knew why. Even Peter, not the cleverest person in the world, showed a significant increase in his own marks.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas and they were sitting in the RoR, sipping hot chocolate and debating who was going home in the holidays.

"You going home Lily?" asked Remus as he gulped down his hot chocolate and the cup automatically refilled. Lily shook her head and snuggled up to James.

"No, staying here. I want to get as far away from Petunia as possible this year. She has a new boyfriend." Lily made a face. "Vernon Dursely. He's like a whale." The other laughed and Severus went to grab a biscuit.

"Who else is staying here?" he asked, crumbs spilling from his mouth as he talked. James, Sirius and Remus raised their hands.

"Good. Why not Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Mum's ill. She wants me to come home." In the years later, Severus would kick himself when he did not notice how Peter would not meet any of their eyes, how he kept staring off into the distance.

"Rotten luck Peter. We could have gone exploring." James ran his hands through Lily's hair, massaging her scalp.

Severus finished his biscuit and drew out a piece of parchment. He pulled out an Ever-Inking quill and started to write down a list.

"Hhmmm?" Sirius asked, leaning over his shoulder and looking. He snorted with laughter. "Nice."

"What is it?" James was curious.

"A list of who we need to prank these holidays. I want to make sure that no one forgets us when we go." Severus, Sirius and Remus snickered with glee.

"Oh children." Lily muttered but she too was smiling.

………………………………………

The run up to Christmas was full of work, but when Severus woke one morning, he was surprised to find the dorm was empty. He knew that he was the only one in his house to be staying, so he dressed in a threadbare jumper and jeans with rips at the knees. His shoes were the only things about his clothes that were not old or used.

He went to the Great Hall to find that there was one single table, and that most of the students staying were already there. Sirius and James were there. Remus was in the Hospital Wing following the full moon the night before, and Lily obviously hadn't gotten up yet.

"Hey." Severus sat down and grabbed a piece of toast, buttering it. Sirius grunted and James looked up from his arms blearily.

"Rough night?" Severus asked. Sirius had a scratch down his cheek and James had luggage under his eyes.

"No. We just look this way for the hell of it." Sirius growled. Severus wisely kept his mouth shut and continued to eat. The doors opened and Lily came through, her red hair like a birds nest on her head.

"Morning." she said chirpily and pulled the plate of eggs towards her. The others shot her filthy looks and James groaned into his arms.

"You guys are pathetic." Severus commentated as he sipped juice.

"Shut it, Snape. I just about did my back in last night." James commentated from the pillow of his arms. Severus snickered and finished his juice.

"Well, I'm off to the library. See you guys." He sauntered out of the Great Hall. Lily watched him go, her brow furrowed.

"You know, since you have an extra bed in the dorm, now Peter is gone, you could invite Severus to stay with you during the holidays."

Sirius and James looked at each other and then at Lily. James leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You are a genius _ma belle fleur._"

Within the day, they had moved Severus' things to the dorm, and he was lounging on the bed, reading a book and listening to James and Sirius play a game of Exploding Snap. He was just about to turn a page when the door opened and Remus slowly entered the room.

"Remus!" "How y'a doing mate?" James and Siruis usurered him to bed and helped him slide under the covers.

"Lousy."

"That is to be expected." Severus commentated from the bed.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, sitting up again. Big mistake. His head throbbed and he lay back down again with a groan.

"Yes, I'm here." Severus put down his book and walked over to the bed, allowing Remus to see him without moving his head.

"The others were chivalrous and invited you into our humble abode?" he asked, the corners of his mouth quirking.

"Yes. I was rather surprised, especially when they helped me carry it all up the stairs." Severus sat on the bed and opened his book again. He heard Remus sigh and settle back into the covers.

"Lily asked them, I'm betting." Remus said quietly. Severus nodded and gave Remus a tiny smile. "Anyway, I'm glad to have you here. With Peter gone, it can be a full house again." Severus nodded and looked at the other two. They had abandoned the Exploding Snap and they were wrestling on the floor.

"How old are they again?" Severus asked, amused.

"Sometimes 30, sometimes 5." Remus replied softly. Severus turned to him. "We all are, now."

Severus nodded, then put down his book and ran into the dog pile. For an afternoon, he forgot about Voldemort. He forgot that he was in the wrong dorm, and that he was a Slytherin. He was just a boy, playing with his friends.

……………………………………

Christmas Day dawned with a flurry of snow, and Severus spent the first few minutes after he woke up staring out of the window, looking at the blanket that had covered the grounds. He glanced back at the sleeping boys and smiled, before he pulled out a foghorn and made his way to the door. Standing at the door, he pressed the button and allowed the blast to echo through the dorm. Sirius, James and Remus all jerked awake. Siruis was yelling.

"GET UP, GET UP! IT'S CHRIIIIIISSSSSTTTTTMAAAAASSSSS!" Severus yelled from the door, before he ran.

"Remind me to kill him later." Sirius growled from his bed. He rubbed his head and made his way to the end of the bed, where a pile was sitting there.

Severus made his way back into the room, carrying cups of hot chocolate and wearing a smirk on his pale face.

"You are so dead when we get outside." James said. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Your bloody foghorn woke me up." said a voice from the door and Lily glided into the room, her own pile of presents in a sack on her back. She sat on James bed and pulled him in for a good morning kiss before setting about attacking her own pile.

"Do NOT get her frustrated when she is in present opening mode." Snape advised them as he opened his own, much smaller pile. He got a book of Potions from Lily, a stuffed black dog from Sirius (he snorted), a pair of premier dragon hide gloves from Remus and a small working snitch from James ( he raised his eyebrows at James, who whistled innocently and went back to his own pile).

"Ah cheers Severus!" cried James as he unwrapped Severus' present of quality Quidditch gloves. Severus smiled and cracked open the book of potions. The smell of new parchment and leather filled his nose and he breathed in the smells that came with a new book. He had given Sirius a bag of Zonko's products, knowing that they were all going to be gone by the end of the holidays. Lily he had given a glass lily, carefully wrapped in cotton and velvet.

"What's Severus given you Remus?" asked Sirius. Remus looked up, his face blank as he brought up two gold dog tags on a chain. There was a hushed silence as the others turned to look at Severus, aghast.

"Tell them what they say, Remus." Severus said softly. Remus read the inscriptions.

"_The moon is full, and the wolf is free. Roam and be happy._

_Moony, the wolf Marauder._"

"You all have them." Severus pointed out. James upended his gloves and his own dog tags fell out. Sirius looked into the bag and drew out his. James read:

"_The stag, the mighty, the leader_

_Prongs, the stag Marauder"_

Sirius read:

"_The dog, loyal and brave. Stick to the group and guard._

_Padfoot, the dog Marauder."_

"These are…wow." Sirius breathed.

"Thanks Severus." Remus said softly. He and the others slipped their over their head, where they rested on their pyjamas. The rest of the morning was spent in the common room. They had the run of the place, as the threat of Voldemort had driven all the others home to their families.

When lunch cam around, they all went down to the Hall. Severus was dressed in a fleece borrowed from James, who was about his height, and the red drew out the colour in his cheeks. His hair was clean and he looked very happy, something that surprised Dumbledore when he saw them come in together.

They sat at the table and were serving themselves when an owl flew from the window and landed in front of Severus. He took it, puzzled, and broke the seal. Opening it, he read the letter and went white.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Lily whispered. Severus shook his head and got up from the table. He looked slightly sick. He walked to the door. Lily looked at the others and jerked her head. They all got up to follow him.

"Can't they leave him alone, even on Christmas?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore mumbled something intelligible and went back to his turkey.

"Severus! Severus, wait up!" Sirius called as they hurried after the boy. He was running to the oak doors, and they could hear him sniffling as he went. He flung open the doors and raced out side. But he was hampered by boots that were too large. James and Sirius did not have that problem. They grabbed the boy and dragged him to the shadow of a tree.

"Severus, what is wrong?" Remus asked, clutching the stitch in his side. Lily was clutching onto his arm, panting. Severus let his curtain of hair cover his face, but he thrust his letter out to face them. Remus took the letter and smoothed it out. Sirius, James and Lily leaned over his shoulder and read.

_To Mr Severus Snape_

_We regret to inform you that your accounts in Gringotts Bank have been dissolved, in accordance of the will of your uncle, Artemus Prince. As of this moment, a separate vault will need to be registered in your name._

_Also according to the last will of Mr Price (p1), any money that you deposit under the name Price and/or Snape will be immediately seized by the Ministry of Magic._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Diagon Alley._

"I've got nothing left. Nothing." Severus said faintly. His shoulders shook with tears of shock.

"We'll go to Dumbledore after lunch. He might be able to sort out an account for you." Sirius said. He said it with so much confidence that for a moment, Severus felt hope stirring in his chest. He nodded, wiped his face and went back into the hall. It was mainly empty now, but for a few teachers, Dumbledore and McGonagall among them. James and the others filled their plates with food and started to eat, but there was none of the Christmas cheer that would have accompanied them previously.

When they had finished, James went up the table and spoke quietly to Dumbledore. They moved to the Outer Hall, where the others were waiting on the steps. Lily had a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"What is the matter Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he walked towards the small group. Severus didn't look up but handed him the letter. Dumbledore read it and his face darkened.

"What will you be able to do?" asked Lily from her position on the stair.

Dumbledore thought for a minute and them answered. "I think that I can get another account signed in his name. But I am not sure that I can get any of the money back. I am so sorry Severus." He said to the distraught boy. Severus nodded but did not look at the Headmaster, instead choosing to study his knees.

"I will just have to start again." he said dismally. Lily tightened her grip on his shoulder and he leaned subtly into the embrace, needing support.

"I will start this afternoon, if you wish. You need to be prepared for almighty hell to be raised on behalf of the Ministry." Dumbledore spoke as if to himself. Severus nodded and wiped his eyes clear of tears.

"Since you missed lunch, go back to your common room and lunch will be sent to you." Dumbledore waved them off and went to his office to write a letter to the Minister. The others traipsed off back to the common room, their eyes tired as they looked at their friend. His face was blank, and he seemed to be sinking into a depression. However, as Sirius glanced at his watch, hopefully that would change.

A loud BOOM! echoed from the Hall, filling the air with a disgusting smelling smoke. The others turned to Sirius who started to whistle innocently. Severus broke out into a small grin.

"There goes your supply of Dungbombs then." he said. They heard the voices of the teachers left in the Hall, looked at each other and decided to bolt back to the common room.

HARRY POTTER

One night late in the Spring Term, when they were all revising for tests, Severus turned to the others.

"Guys, how long have you all been friends?"

Remus chewed the end of his quill, realized what he was doing and then spat out all of the feathers before answering. "Since first year."

"Do you consider your friendship pretty solid?"

"Oh yeah." James answered.

"Because," Severus put down his book, "I have an idea…."

HARRY POTTER

_December 1980_

"And make sure that the potatoes don't burn!" Lily yelled from the room where she was changing their 5 month old son, Harry. The baby was kicking his legs furiously, refusing to cooperate with his mother, and was trying to make things as difficult as possible. Her husband James was in the kitchen, awaiting the arrival of their guests.

In the years since they had left Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus had declared themselves a couple and Sirius had taken Remus under his patronage to protect him from the Wolf House. This institution took in all werewolves that did not have a home or money and housed them in tiny, cramped rooms. It was the werewolf version of Azkaban, without the Dementors. Sirius now worked as an Auror, along with James, and Remus tried to make his own money as a private teacher, with little success.

Severus Snape had been drugged one night when he was 18, taken to Voldemort and forcibly branded with the Dark Mark. He now worked as a spy for the Order and was well on his way to gaining the Potions Mastery that he always dreamed of. However, in the last few months he had been illusive, always going to Knockturn Alley to 'check up on something.'

Peter Pettigrew had gained a job at the Ministry in Wizarding relations, but, being timid to the last degree, he was not very good at.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door betrayed the fact that there were guests, and James left the kitchen to open the door. Sirius and Remus were standing on the step, kissing like there was no tomorrow. James cleared his throat and they jumped apart, Sirius grinning, Remus blushing.

"Come in. Be sure to let Lily and Harry know that you are here." James grinned and stepped back. Sirius thanked him and led his lover in, hanging up their cloaks onto the coat rack. Sirius immediately charged upstairs to see his godson, whilst James led Remus into the living room and poured him Firewhiskey. James took a moment to analysis his friend. He was thin, with great bags under his eyes and his hair was greying fast.

"What's happened Moony?" he asked quietly. Remus shrugged.

"The Wolf House has been putting more pressure on me to try and give myself up." He sighed. James put a hand on his shoulder and watched as Sirius came downstairs with Harry in his arms. The baby was babbling happily, and Sirius looked as happy as he could. He held the baby out to Remus, who took him and held him, his face a picture of bliss. He loved children.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Peter and before long, all of the friends were standing in the living room, talking and laughing while Lily cooked. Harry thrived in the attention, and he was very happy in the arms of his other parents as he babbled at their talk. James was very proud of his little boy, who was growing up fast.

"Where is Severus?" asked Sirius at one point, bouncing Harry on his knee. James shrugged and stared uneasily out of the window. There had not been a Death Eater meeting tonight as far as he was aware, and he was slightly worried for his friend.

"I'm sure he is fine." Remus put a hand on James' shoulder. James nodded and wet to get Harry as Lily called from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

"I'll go put the little man upstairs." Lily said, taking the boy from Remus and making her way to the bedroom. The others moved to the kitchen and started to help themselves.

They were just settling down when the door flew open and Lily charged down the stairs, wand aloft. James too had drawn his wand, but he put it away when he hear Lily gasp "_Severus!_ What…Oh My God…"

"What is it Lily" Sirius asked when Lily stormed into the kitchen and started to heat up a bottle of formula. Lily ignored James, and instead called out to the corridor.

"Come in Severus."

Severus Snape entered, his robed bunched up in his arms, and his face grey with fatigue. Sirius and James immediately pulled up a chair and made him sit down. They both gaped at the baby that was lying in Severus' arms. Remus had smelt the scent of a newborn as he came in.

"What is that?" Peter whispered, awestruck at the tiny bundle in Severus arms. Severus shifted the bundle and answered tersely "A nine-month long problem with a Knockturn Alley prostitute."

"That is where you have been disappearing off too." Sirius exclaimed, leaning back. Severus nodded and accepted the bottle of warm milk from Lily. He placed the nipple in the baby's mouth and sighed gently when she started to suck.

"You keeping her?" asked Remus. Severus nodded again and arranged the robes to cover more of the child.

"Exactly how old is she?" asked James. Severus pulled out his watch and consulted it.

"2 hours old."

" I'll put her in the cot with Harry, Severus. She'll be warm there." Lily said, gently extracting the baby from Severus' arms and taking her upstairs. Severus slumped into the table and put his head in his arms.

"What is her name?" asked Remus, keeping to a safe topic. There came a muffled sound from the arms and Remus asked again. Severus put his head and said, quite clearly, "Salazara Eileen Snape."

"You're condemning her to a house already!" exclaimed Sirius. "For all we know, she might end up in Hufflepuff."

"Dear God no. I couldn't deal with it then." Severus once again muttered into his arms.

"Okay boys, move over. Harry and the baby are now asleep." James, Sirius, Remus and Severus smiled softly at the mention of the two children. Severus was second godparent to Harry, whom he loved as much as he loved James and Lily. Remus, by law, couldn't act as a godparent, but he was as much of one as he could be.

"Anyway," Lily said, plonking a plate of food in front of Severus and raising her glass, "a toast to the defeat of Voldemort and the future." They toasted and drank.

"Actually, there are one or two anouncements to make." James said, laying doe his glass and looking at the others. Sirius cleared his throat.

"In the summer, Remus and I are going to get married." He clutched Remus hand. The others exclaimed with joy, although Peter was a little lacklustre. Remus looked very happy, and he turned to Sirius with an expression of joy on his face..

"And I," Severus added, "have gained my Mastery and am going to become Potions professor at Hogwarts." The others toasted him as well.

The evening was filled with joy, and as the two children slept upstairs, the adults ate, drank and were merry for the times that they had.

HARRY POTTER

_October 31__st __1991 Godrics Hollow_

"NO!" gasped Severus as he Apperated to the house. He was clutching his 10 month old daughter to his chest, not hearing her cries. He searched the rubble, trying to find any sign that anyone had lived. He found James' body in the hallway, and he chocked on his tears. Sprinting upstairs, he looked into the bedroom that housed Harry, and he couldn't hold back his tears as he saw Lily's body on the floor. He gently put his daughter down and held Lily's body to his chest. He sobbed into her hair until he saw Salazara crawling to a pile of rubble where faint cries where heard.

"Harry!" he cried and he wrenched apart the rubble to find the small boy. He picked up the crying child and hugged him, feeling the small hands fist themselves in his robes. He also picked up his daughter and the three of them sat in the room, crying into the dust.

The pop of Apparition made Severus look up, into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! They're gone! They're both gone!" Severus exclaimed. He stood up, clutching the two children to his chest.

"I know, child." Dumbledore looked tired and sad.

"It's the damned prophecy. It's all my fault." Severus wept. Dumbledore gently extracted Harry from Severus.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Severus as he calmed down. Salazara had fallen asleep.

"Azkaban. He betrayed them." Severus's black eyes widened and he gaped at Dumbledore.

"And…Remus?" he asked quietly.

"Taken to the Wolf House. I can't get him out. I am so sorry Severus." Severus resumed crying into Salazara's hair. Dumbledore turned with Harry and walked out of the house.

"Where…where are you taking him?" Severus hurried down, his face shining with tears.

"To his aunts. He will be safest there."

Severus blanched. "They hate wizards. Please, let me take care of him."

"No, Severus. You must take care of your daughter. I will give Harry to Hagrid and then go to his aunts. You must go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice was firm.

"Can I please say goodbye?" Severus asked quietly. Dumbledore didn't say anything but extended his arms. Severus switched children and held the small child to his face. The green eyes opened and Severus swallowed tears.

"Sev'wus." Harry said quietly and touched his face. Severus placed a small kiss on his black curls and whispered in his ear. "I love you Harry, never forget that. Please take care." He kissed the child again and handed the child back to Dumbledore, taking his daughter who had started to cry.

Severus didn't stay to watch his godson being taken away. He Apparated back to Hogwarts and walked to his rooms. Laying Salazara in her cot, he picked up the blanket and tucked it around her, singing softly. When she was asleep, he went to his living room and lay on the sofa, watching the fire in the grate.

"I will never forget you guys, and what you meant to me." he whispered and a lone tear trickled down his face. He thought of Lily's eyes and the way that she had insisted that they be friends. He remembered James and his laugh, Remus's kind smile and Sirius's blue eyes that glowed with mischief.

Severus Snape cried his last tears and fell asleep, with their names branded on his arm, and their memories in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the second chapter, and it starts in Harry's third year

**A/N This is the second chapter, and it starts in Harry's third year. I will work on this as much as possible, given the fact that I am really stressed at the moment, with my Dad in Iraq and school weighing me down. To those asking me to update LtLA, I will at the first available opportunity.**** In this story, Lockhart didn't obliviate himself and there is no curse on the DADA position.**

**Cookies to whoever can tell me who the Snake and the Death Flower are! I will also give cookies to whoever can tell me where the chess scene came from! I have made Harry slightly more vulnerable in this, as this will fit in well with the rest of the story. I am also trying to make Salazara as un Mary-Sue like as possible, but if she does have those unfavourable qualities, tell me about them and I will try and fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, but I do own Salazara Snape and the Wolf House (much to my disgust.)**

**And thanks to my new beta witherwings1972**

In a small bedroom, 13-year old Harry Potter sat looking at his presents and running his hands over the mysterious handwriting of his letter. He had gotten a present with the same letter every year, and he still couldn't figure out the handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Many Happy returns on your birthday. I hope once again that you have a good year and that you enjoy the day as much as possible._

_I will see you again, when you come back to school. In the mean time, keep out of trouble and try to remain safe._

_Yours truly,__ the second Godfather._

Harry ran his fingers over the book that had been sent with it. _Defensive Spells and How To Use Them_ by some group called the Marauders, the Snake and the Death Flower.

Harry sighed happily as he opened the book and read the first chapter. The moon was bright and full, and he was glad, for his stranger had not forgotten about him. He wondered again who it was, but he could not place the handwriting.

Suddenly a shiver ran up his spine and he looked out of the window again. He felt something ghost across his skin, almost like a hand.

Something had happened. He could feel it.

He shrugged and turned off the light, intending to read the book in the morning. Then he groaned when he remembered that Aunt Marge was coming. God, could life get any worse!

"Good night Harry." he whispered to himself and he turned over, intent on finding a comfy space on the lumpy mattress. He smiled at the clock and found himself slipping off into sleep.

His dreams were filled with green eyes and smiles, hazel eyes and tickles across his stomach, blue eyes and laughter, golden eyes and the soft sound of a lullaby, and black eyes and long fingers helping him to grasp a wand.

……………………………...

In the moonlight, a dog heaved itself onto the shore and lay panting and trying not to be sick. The dogs blue eyes were fixed on the trees and it was desperate to move there, but Padfoot could not muster up the energy to move that few feet. Instead, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

When he awoke, the sun had dried his fur, and he felt rejuvenated. He ate some fish lying on the ground and then bolted through the trees. He didn't want to transform back yet, wanting to get further away from Azkaban than risk transforming back.

Eventually he felt it safe enough, and, finding a small stream in a copse, he unfolded his long thin figure and lay by the stream. He reached into his grimy pocket and drew out the newspaper clipping.

"Wormtail." he snarled and spat neatly into the stream. His throat burned from talking and he gulped water, feeling it fill his belly. He dragged himself away, knowing that if he drank too much he was going to be sick. He lay back in the shade of a tree and fell asleep.

He spent the next day loping through forest, heading vaguely north, according to the stars. He suddenly had a brain wave and skidded to halt.

Harry.

His godson lived with his Aunt, Sirius was sure. Petunia, if he remembered correctly. God, it had been 12 years since he had bounced the little boy on his knee. A tear trickled down his face as he remembered. He saw James and Lily, dead in Godrics Hollow.

Harry. He wanted to see if his godson was okay. Changing his direction, he made his way to a road and followed it, making his way to Surrey

……………………………………………..

The man howled with pain as his face finally flattened and his tail shot back into his back. He lay panting on the filthy floor of his cell, to much in pain to move after the transformation.

Remus Lupin looked out of the small window high on the wall, looking absently at the scratch marks around it, where he had clawed at the window in a bid to escape his prison. He stretched and groaned. His back hurt like fury and he knew it was going to be a few days before he could move from the floor.

He heard the small metal slit slide back from the hole in his door and he could smell the man as he peered in. "Bugger, still alive."

"How long's he been here?" asked a young voice. Ah, a new jailer. How nice.

"12 years now. The beast just refuses to die." The voices moved off, and Remus resumed his position on the floor. The cold was seeping into his skin, and he started to shiver, but he ignored this. He knew that they would get no heating until the bitterly cold winter months, and even then it wasn't very much.

He felt tears trickling down his skin as he remembered what he had lost. He missed them all. He missed his mate, Sirius, who had taken him in out of kindness and had eventually fallen in love with him. He missed James and Lily, and little Harry, who surely now must be a big boy. He missed Severus, who had helped him through depression when Sirius had gone off to battle one day, and he missed his daughter, Salazara.

Remus realized that he would hypothermia if he stayed on the floor anymore, and so he dragged himself over to his bed and drew the thin brown blanket over his shoulders. His hair was long enough to sweep the middle of his back, but he had never grown any facial hair. The werewolf curse had limited testosterone release, and so, apart from pubic hair, Remus was as hairless as the day he was born.

This did not help when you were stuck on a freezing cell, trying not to catch a cold.

Remus Lupin sighed and tried to go to sleep, but he knew that if he did, he would see the blue eyes of his lover and would wake up in the morning with hardness and an embarrassing stickiness on his thighs and belly. 'I'm 33, I should not get wet dreams at this age.'

But he knew that, until the day he died, he would continue to yearn for his lover and mate, as the wolf in him cried for the other half of his soul.

……………………………………………..

Severus Snape woke up when the door to his rooms creaked opened and the dark brown head of his daughter poked through.

"Salazara. What is it?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Salazara sniffed and she moved closer into the room.

"I had a nightmare." she whispered. Severus sighed but scooted over in the bed and allowed her to come in with him. She jumped in and cuddled up to her father.

"What was it about?" he asked softly, knowing that his daughter could get terrible nightmares.

"Dementors, and that day at Godrics Hollow." she whispered, burying her face into his nightshirt. Severus sighed again. She, for all the people who were friends with his godson, knew about what had happened to him the most, having lived with the 6th Marauder all of her life.

Since Harry Potter had started in the school, Salazara had tried everything to try and re-establish the friendship that had been there when they were babies. But, thanks to the divide between houses (Salazara was in Slytherin) he didn't want to know. It had upset Salazara, who remembered briefly playing with a small boy with black hair.

"It will be okay." he whispered into her hair. Small, with brown hair and his black eyes, Salazara was beautiful. Pale skin, thin lips and a small snub nose on top of the thin frame. She was going to be quite curvaceous, and she already possessed the wit and intelligence of someone twice her age. But, when she had nightmares, she reverted back to the small child who had run screaming into his room in the dead of night, frightened by the monsters under her bed (Peeves).

"Tell me a story?" she asked. She liked hearing about stories of the Marauders and the beautiful Lily. It was almost like she was transported into the past with her Dad.

HARRY POTTER

_September 1__st_

Harry Potter stepped off the train shaky and disorientated. He could not believe that he had nearly been sucked by a Dementor, and that he had _passed out_. It was lucky that Hermione knew that charm against them. What the hell where they doing here?

"Got scared, Potty? Did the nasty old Dementor scare you?" Draco Malfoy taunted, sauntering up to Harry and jabbing him in the chest. Harry was about to reply when an arm was slung over his shoulders and he heard a loud jovial voice in his ear "Of course they didn't Mr Malfoy. Run along now!"

Harry looked up into the gleaming face of Gilderoy Lockhart and groaned. What was that idiot still doing here?

"Harry, I heard you took a bit of a slip on the train. Surely those Dementors didn't scare you!"

Harry didn't answer, but he shrugged off the arm and went to the carriage with Ron and Hermione.

"Any time you need extra training, Harry, you know who to call!" Lockhart called after him. Harry shut the door and felt the carriage pull away.

"That prat!" he raged. "I can't believe he is still here!"

"Well, he really must be good, if Dumbledore still keeps him here." Hermione said, straightening her robes. Ron and Harry snorted.

Harry jumped off the carriage and was swept into the Entrance Hall along with the others. But before he could get much further he was pulled away by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, I heard you took ill on the train."

Harry groaned, but he was still pulled along to the Hospital wing. He entered the wing and found Professor Snape sitting on a bed, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hand and his daughter in a chair. Madame Pomfrey was fussing around him, clucking her tongue.

"Bloody things shouldn't be here at all." she muttered. Snape didn't say a word, but he shivered slightly and clutched closer at the cup.

"Harry!" Salazara exclaimed. She stood up and rushed over. Harry had always had mixed feelings about Salazara. On the one hand, he wanted to be friends with her, as she seemed to want to be friends with him. One the other, she was a Slytherin, and other peoples prejudices would not allow the friendship. He did like her, even though Snape was her father.

"Hey Sal." He nodded to her and allowed himself to be led to a bed in the corner.

"Potter, something wrong?" Snape snarled. The effect was ruined as he shivered violently and seemed to shrink in to himself, his black eyes haunted. Salazara placed a hand on his back rubbed it, murmuring soothing words. Harry shook his head and accepted the cup that was pressed into his hands.

"Dementors at the school, I cannot believe it. Honestly, what is the Ministry doing these days?" Pomfrey stormed off to her office, presumably to vent.

"You ok Harry?" Salazara asked, coming over to Harry and sitting in a chair. She was always looking out for them, but Ron had kept them from being true friends, and also, she did have a temper. Harry remembered when she had slapped Fred when he had had a go at Harry for being the Heir of Slytherin last year.

Harry nodded and kept his head down, not wanting to look at Snape, who was boring holes into his head with his eyes. Harry had always had mixed feelings about Snape. On the one hand, there was hatred at the fact that Snape had always picking on him, and his constant references to Harry's father. On the other hand, Snape had slipped Harry the Boomslang skin last year, and he had saved him in the Quidditch match in his first year. And Harry was sure that it was Snape's voice who was speaking to him when he lay unconscious after saving the Stone, telling him how stupid he was like his father, and how much he had scared Snape.

Snape startled Harry from his musings by standing up and dropping the cloak from his shoulders. "Come Salazara." He gestured to the door and strode towards it.

"See you Harry." Salazara smiled and ran to catch up with her father.

"Mr Potter, you do not appear to be ill, so you had better follow them." Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the door and closed it behind him. Harry ran to catch up with the Slytherins, all the while very conscious of the fact that Snape had a hand on Salazara' shoulder.

It had been difficult at first, when Salazara had been standing at the top if the stairs in their first year, to accept that the cold snarky man at the Head table was her father. However, only Harry had had the privilege to witness the true relationship between the two of the, by accident.

It was in their first year, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been talking outside of their classroom. They were deciding to go after Quirrell when Snape had caught them. After reprimanding them, a voice had called him from the door. Snape had turned and had strode over to where Salazara was poking her head out. He had continued to stride down the corridor, his robes flapping, as Salazara had struggled to catch up. The Trio had turned to walk the opposite way, but Harry had turned back and had seen Snape sweep his robes around Salazara, covering the small girl. He was holding onto her shoulder, and his head was turned down to listen to her. But the thing that has really proven that he loved Salazara was the tiny smile that adorned his face.

Harry hurried in after Snape and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Food was appearing at the tables and Harry helped himself, ravenous. Salazara was chatting happily to Millicent Bulstrode, eating a drumstick and occasionally glancing at her father.

Soon, the tables were cleared and Dumbledore was standing up.

"Welcome! Now that you have all enjoyed this delicious feast, I have a few start of term announcements to make.

"First of all, I would like to welcome back Professor Lockhart, who is once again teaching Defence." Scattered applause as Lockhart grinned and waved his hand, and most of the male population of Hogwarts groaned. Harry noticed Snape shooting murderous looks down the table and pointed this out to Ron, who snorted.

"As Professor Kettleburn has left to enjoy time with his remaining limbs, the position of Care of Magical Creatures in passed onto Rubeus Hagrid!" The Hall rose up onto it's feet and applauded loudly. Hagrid was wiping his eyes onto the tablecloth, overcome with emotion."

"Well done." Dumbledore smiled warmly, but his smile faded as he turned back to the Hall. "On a grimmer note, the Ministry has decided to place Dementors around the school, to assist in the capture of Sirius Black. It is not in a nature of a Dementor to be forgiving, so I would advise caution."

Harry shivered and remembered the feeling of coldness that had swept through him as one had come into the compartment on the train. He almost felt sorry for Black. Almost. Harry couldn't forget that Black was coming after him now.

The tables moved and Harry moved to the Head table to congratulate Hagrid. Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape looked slightly ill and was staying behind, eyeing Harry.

Harry shook this off. He couldn't deal with Snape and his moods now.

HARRY POTTER

It was October, and it was Hell, as far as Harry's opinion went. Hagrid and his _bloody_ pigeon, Buckbeak, were causing enough trouble without the threat of Black hanging over their heads. Harry shook his head as he went up to the Tower after the feast.

"That Fat Lady, she's gone!" Ginny cried as she raced downstairs. Harry's stomach lurched and he followed the crowd to where the Fat Lady was hiding behind a pygmy hippo.

"My Lady, who did this to you?" asked Dumbledore, but Harry felt as if he knew. From the stories that he had heard, there was only one person nuts enough to attempt a break-in like this. And sure enough:

"somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black! AAHHH!" The Fat Lady screeched and hid again behind the hippo. Harry heard a shuffling noise behind him and turned to see Snape leaping down the stairs, three at a time. His hair was bound out of his face and he was running to the Front Doors like the Hounds of Hades were after him. Harry shook his head and soon he found himself lying on the floor, chatting to Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe that he would attempt something like this." Hermione said. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was white in the face. Ron, on her other side, snorted and shuffled closer.

"It's not like he is sane, or anything. I mean, maybe there is logic behind his thinking, but this was just stupid."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron leaned up on his elbow to talk to the other two, "he knew it was Halloween, and so he knew that people would be in the Great Hall eating. I reckon that he was going to ambush Harry as he come into the dorm, and kill him then."

Hermione shivered and clutched closer to the sleeping bag she was encased in. Harry frowned at the logic, but he was glad that Ron had laid down the logic like it was, and not tread on eggshells around him. Harry didn't feel like admitting this to anyone, despite how he felt about his friends, but he was feeling just that tiny bit afraid about the fact that a mad mass murderer was after him.

"Lights out and no talking!" Percy called and the lights went out. Harry tried to snuggle into his sleeping bag and get to sleep, but scenes of what might have happened had Black got into the Tower kept playing through his mind, and he started to sweat slightly.

At around three in the morning, Harry was feeling no better. In fact, he was feeling slightly sick. Just as he was about to get up and run to a bucket or the toilet, he heard voices.

"Are the floors checked Argus?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"And the common rooms? The toilets?"

"All done." squeaked Flitwick.

"And I have checked the dungeons. No sign of Siri- Black anywhere." Snape's voice sounded strained.

"Good. I didn't expect him to linger." The sound of footsteps moving away. Then Harry heard the sound of footsteps moving closer and he closed his eyes.

"Is it wise to keep this from him, Albus?" Snape asked softly.

"I believe that he has enough on his shoulder at the moment. I cannot burden him anymore." Dumbledore sound tired. Snape seemed just about to reply when the sound of thick heels clicked across the Hall and the soft jovial whisper of Lockhart said "I have checked all of the classrooms Headmaster. He would not stay with me on the case, I knew it."

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said softly. Harry could almost hear Snape gnashing his teeth. Dumbledore and Lockhart moved off, Lockhart boasting softly. Harry felt Snape crouch down beside him. Harry kept his eyes closed, but he twitched when he felt Snape ruffle his hair softly. Snape sighed and moved off, and when Harry was sure that the door was closed, he opened his eyes and rubbed his hair.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Snape that he was letting on, and Harry knew that this was what was giving Harry mixed feelings about the enigmatic man.

Harry sighed and slipped off into sleep, determined to get through the night without any nightmares.

………………………………………

It was a very sleepy Harry that arrived at Potions the next day. His footsteps dragged on the stone floor and his eyes felt heavy. It was torture. Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead to save him a table, as Harry had been held behind by McGonagall to discuss Black, and he was late. But try as he might, he just couldn't summon up the energy to move quickly.

Besides, he wasn't feeling in the mood to move quickly.

Reaching the classroom, he slipped into the door and joined the others, his eyes downcast.

"Potter, get in and close the door behind you. 10 points from Gryffindor for lateness." Snape snapped. Harry nodded his head and slid into his seat, for a brief moment resting his head in his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione nudged him and he sat up in a flash. He heard Malfoy snicker and ignored him. Snape shot Malfoy a look and continued to write the recipe for today's potion in the board.

Harry set about to prepare his ingredients and mix his potion, but his mind was not on the task, and soon, the smell of burning sulphur filled the classroom.

"Potter!" Snape cried, his robes over his mouth and he was waving a hand to get all of the others out of the class. The class moved out and Harry allowed himself to be herded out with the others. Harry saw Salazara giving him sympathetic looks as she moved along and Harry knew that Snape was going to skin him alive at the next available opportunity.

"The rest of you. Go to your common rooms and shower. Potter, come with me!" Snape strode off to the door of his office and Harry followed his heart heavy. Snape held the door open for him and Harry entered. Snape slammed the door and went to his desk, waving the smell off his robes with his wand.

"Any particular reason that you decided to flood the whole of the room with noxious fumes, Potter? Did it not occur to you to actually _look_ at the instructions first?"

Harry didn't answer, but he kept his head down and allowed himself to study the cracks in the flooring. He really was very tired, and he knew that with each breath he was wheezing. Great, so now he had a cold to contend with as well as a mass murderer after his blood.

Could his life get anymore crap?

"If you are feeling ill, why don't you go to the Hospital Wing?" Snape asked. He had heard the wheezing coming from the boys chest and knew it was only a matter of time before the cold got worse. He remembered that Harry had got a major cold when he was a baby, and had spent the majority of his time on the carpet in the sitting room in front of the fire, hacking his lungs out and chocking down the potions that Severus had been feeding to him, James and Remus that winter.

Harry shrugged and kept his head down, waiting for the blow to fall.

"Here." A hand shoved a bottle into his face and he glanced up. Snape was looking down his nose at him, trying to keep, the disdain off his face. Harry cautiously took the bottle and downed it. He didn't know why, he just felt it was the right thing to do.

The taste of blackberries suddenly brought back memories of a time when he was small, and he was coughing. A voice whispered in his ear "_Yes, little one. Drink up and get better._" A hand stroked his throat and he swallowed.

Harry nearly dropped the vial, but he placed it shakily on the table and once again stood with his head down.

"Potter. Look up." Harry reluctantly raised his head and looked at Snape. His black eyes were narrowed and he was looking at Harry in an oddly curious way.

"You will serve detention with me tonight. Now get back to class." Harry ran out of the door and up the stairs. His chest felt less constricted and he knew that he was going to feel much better by the end of the day. He briefly wondered about the flashback, and then he threw it aside. He was serving detention with the nasty git; he didn't need to worry about anything else at the particular moment.

Walking into Charms, he got a disapproving gaze from Flitwick and sidled into a seat with Ron and Hermione.

"Detention?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and then sat back up and paid attention to what the Professor was saying.

The end of the day came, and Harry dragged himself down to the dungeons, his head bent, shattered. He just wanted to sleep (and hopefully never wake up) but he knew that for that to happen would be impossible.

He was the Boy Who Lived. His life was not his own.

For a thirteen year old boy, Harry was remarkably mature for his age, but he did have his moments of extreme insecurity. Like Halloween, when the school had been broken into. Harry had felt scared, really scared for himself and for other people.

Harry knocked on the door and waited. When he heard Snape say "Enter" he came in, and saw what was possibly the oddest sight in the whole of Hogwarts.

Salazara and Snape were sprawled on the carpet in front of the fire, both dressed in casuals, and they had a chess board between them. Harry dimly realized that he had entered the very private bit of Snapes quarters. Salazara was dressed in a loose green shirt and jeans. Her long brown hair was loose and she had a small smile on her face. Snape was in a white dress shirt and tight black trousers, but his hair was bound up and he was looking at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I…I'm sorry." Harry blurted. "I'll just wait for you in your office." He was about to back out when Snape called "Potter. Come back in." Harry went into the room and shut the door. He kept his eyes to the floor and waited for his punishment.

A rustling sound made him look up and he saw that Snape was walking to a small room off of the main area. Salazara looked furtively at Snape and then moved one of his pieces so that his pawn was in the space next to where it had been. She grinned at Harry, who gave a small smile back. Somehow, here, he felt like he could actually be her friend, without everyone hounding him for making friends with a Slytherin.

"Potter." A pale hand moved into his line of sight, and Harry saw that it was holding the same coloured vial of potion that he had taken before. Harry took it and sipped the concoction whilst Snape lay down again to resume the game.

"Anything you'd like to say to me, Sal?" Snape asked smoothly.

Salazara moved her piece. "Checkmate." She smirked.

"You little shit." Snape sounded so deadly that Harry was surprised that Sal was not quaking in her boots. But she only laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Potter, you will sit here and do your homework." Harry had actually brought all of his work with him in his bag. Harry frowned at the odd punishment. Salazara was already sitting up and walking to the dining table, where her work was spread out. She motioned for Harry to join her. Harry carefully slid into a seat opposite her and started to lay out his work.

They worked silently for a while. Harry was actually surprised at how much he managed to get done in the time. He was halfway through his Transfiguration essay when he got stuck. Transfiguration had never been his best subject, and he knew that he was struggling. But he had his (thrice dammed, according to Severus) Gryffindor pride, and he was not going to ask for help.

"Need help?" Salazara was leaning over his shoulder. She already knew her forte. At twelve, she was top of the year in Charms, DADA and Potions. Hermione was a close second, something that Harry knew that she was bitter over.

Harry nodded and showed her his parchment. She drew out a quill and a bottle of red ink and started to go over his essay, occasionally muttering to herself.

Their silence was shattered when a loud explosion came from the private labs and Snape, in all of his glory, greasy hair, hooked nose and everything in between, came stumbling out into the hallway. A blackened handkerchief was over his mouth and black smoke curled under the doorway.

"What have you done?" cried Salazara as she leapt up and waved her wand. The air suddenly became clearer and Snape sat down in a chair, gasping.

"Added the arsenic too soon."

Salazara giggled and then went to a separate room. Harry could hear the water running and knew that his time here was coming to a close. Oddly, he felt slightly bereft at the thought of leaving. He had enjoyed himself here.

He gathered up his books and stuffed them into his bag. Making his way to the door, he turned and saw that Snape had followed him with his eyes.

"Thank you Sir." Harry said softly and ran out of the door.

Severus Snape allowed himself a small smile and thought about his godson. Harry was such a good boy. Severus wished that he could treat him like he wanted to treat him, and not like he was forced to

"Father?" Salazara pocked her head from the bathroom door. Severus stood up and wandered into the bathroom.

HARRY POTTER

Harry ran as fast as he could through the tunnel of the Shrieking Shack, tears blurring his vision. He ignored the shouts of "Harry!" from Ron and Hermione behind him. His heart was beating furiously, with pain and sorrow. His godfather had killed his parents!

Harry flung himself out of the hole in the witches back and ran to the common room. However, before he got there, he ran into a hard chest. The hands that grabbed his wrists were pale and the fingers long.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Harry cried, trying to wrench his way out of the iron hard grip. The man did not relent, but held on and soon Harry collapsed into the chest, crying into the fabric.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong?" A voice above him said. Harry gulped and looked up. Snape was standing there, his face a mask of worry, and hands still gripping Harry's wrists.

Harry went white. He started to try and prise the grip away from his wrists, but Snape still had a hold. Suddenly, Snape kneeled down.

"Harry," he said softly, holding Harry's chin, "tell me what's wrong."

"Not here." Harry whispered. He couldn't stop staring into those black eyes. Snape nodded and released Harry's wrist. He led Harry to his rooms. Once in there, he closed the door and gestured to the sofa. Harry sat down and shifted, suddenly nervous.

"Tell me what the matter is." Snape's voice was soft, and Harry felt the barriers that he had erected on his emotions collapse. He flung himself into the hard chest next to him and sobbed his heart out.

"He…he…k…k…killed them. He killed my Mum and Dad!" Harry cried into Snape's chest. "He's my godfather and he killed them!"

Severus sighed and embraced his godson. He felt Harry's tears soak his coat but he didn't care. He stroked his back and crooned soft words into Harry's ear. He knew that many thought this it was impossible for the Potions Master to be soft and comforting, but then, many forgot that he had raised a daughter.

"Harry, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but there are many things that have been kept from you." To his surprise Harry nodded.

"Harry." Harry looked up, his face red and blotchy. His green eyes showed surprise, and he was narrowing them at him.

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?" he asked.

'Oh Gods." Severus thought. He had been so intent in calming Harry, he hadn't been paying attention to what he was calling the boy.

"Harry, I am going to tell you something. I don't know how you will take it, and I don't want to be interrupted until I finish. It will be difficult, I know child, but please, try to bear it out.

"I knew your mother very well. I lived near her when we were small. I told her she was a witch, and we went to school together. We went to different houses, but that didn't stop us from being friends. The, in my fifth year, I called her something very stupid. Mudblood. I was being bullied by your father and his group, and I insulted her in the heat of the moment.

"She didn't speak to me for a year, even though I eventually gave up trying to ask for her forgiveness. Then, in the summer before my seventh year, I was bathing in the river, and Lily, James, Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew caught me. Long story short, I accepted their apology and their friendship.

"In my seventh year, I kept up the façade of being their worst enemy, but secretly, we used to meet. We were all the greatest of friends."

Harry sat and stared at his knees. His heart was going a million miles an hour and then something in his mind clicked. His head shot up so quickly that his neck cricked.

"You're my second godfather!" he gasped. Severus nodded, his black eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"I am. I have had to keep up the façade of hating you because no one, apart from Albus, knows the truth about my relationship between your parents and me."

"Why couldn't you take me in after my parents died?" Harry knew it sounded like a whine, but he was confused about everything, and he just wanted answers.

"Blood protection." Severus shook his head and sighed. "Believe me, I would have taken you with me and raised you as I raised Salazara, but you are protected where your mothers blood is, and Albus insisted."

Harry sat silently, taking in all of the information that was offered to him. He had lost and gained in one night, and he knew that it was going to be a long time before he was going to be able to sleep. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed, sitting back into the sofa.

"So, you really don't hate me." Harry whispered. Severus nodded slowly.

HARRY POTTER

"And I think personally that Lockhart needs to get a new brain, but my opinion is also shared by every male in Hogwarts…"

Severus smiled as he listened to his daughter chatter away as they collected nightshade in the Forest. It was March, and this particular type of nightshade was only to be picked in the middle of the month, so it was vital that he got as much of it as possible.

Christmas with Harry had been fun, even though he knew the young boy had some reserves on his character. He was trying his best to change that, but he couldn't stress enough that he needed to keep their newfound relationship secret.

Ron and Hermione still didn't know.

Severus thought about how Harry seemed to be glowing in the months following their talk, and how he seemed to be much happier. Lockhart was still causing a major problem, but Harry now just sat in his class with glazed eyes, looking bored out of the window.

Severus was interrupted from his musing when he noticed the complete absence of sound from his daughter. She had wandered off to go and find more nightshade, and now he couldn't see her.

"Salazara?" he called and made his way in the direction he thought that she had gone in. He entered though some branches and stopped short.

Salazara had dropped the basket of nightshade, but at the moment, that didn't matter to her. Her wand was pulled out and she was pointing it at a man staring not 5 feet away. His clothes were ragged and his hair was longer than when they had last seen each other, but Severus would know that shade of blue anywhere.

"Black." His voice sounded strange, like it was coming from a great distance.

"Severus." Sirius gasped, keeping himself upright with a tree. Salazara was tightening her grip on her wand, her eyes never leaving the skeletal man before her.

"I ought to call the Dementors." Severus' heart was beating wildly. On the one hand he was feeling terrible anger for this man, because he had destroyed Severus' greatest friend, Lily. On the other hand, he was aching to go and comfort his friend.

"No! Please, for God's sake no." Sirius staggered forward and tried to reach him, but he crumpled to his knees and lay there, gasping for breath. Salazara rushed behind her father. Still pointing her wand at Sirius.

"Why? Black, give me a reason, and I swear I will."

"I didn't do it!" Sirius wailed, all dignity gone.

Silence.

"What?" breathed Severus as he held his wand between Sirius' eyes.

"I didn't betray them. God, I loved them. I would never do it."

"Why should I believe you?" Severus snarled, his anger flaring. How _dare_ this man come here and spout lies!

"Please, you must. I need you too. Please Severus, look at your arm!" Sirius flung out his right arm, where the names were inscribed.

"What does that prove?"

"Peter had never grown stronger. He is alive."

Severus hastily drew back the cloth in his own arm and look at the names. Despite himself, he could see that Sirius was right. Peter had never grown deeper like James and Lily had.

"This proves nothing. You still killed them!" Severus drew his wand again and pointed it at the man. He could feel Salazara shaking behind him and he knew that she was close to crying with fear.

"Think, man! Please, Peter betrayed them, not me! He is at Hogwarts, in his Animagus form, with a Weasely."

"Ron!" Salazara exclaimed. Both men turned to her. Her black eyes were shining, and she was looking imploringly at her father.

"What?" Severus asked her.

"Ron has a rat. Scabbers. He is missing a toe."

"I knew it! I told you, you must believe me." Sirius was waving his hands about, trying to get them to believe him.

Severus stood still for a long time, trying to get his raging emotions under control. He so wanted to desperately believe Sirius, but his mind was telling him to hand him over.

"Say I do believe you, what do you want me to do?" Severus asked. He could see Sirius deflate.

"I want you to get Pettigrew. I want you to go to Dumbledore and prove me innocent. I want to be ale to call you a friend again, but I can see that your dammed pride and sense of misplaced justice is going to get in the way."

Severus felt his arm waver, and then he lowered his wand.

"I am so sorry." he said softly and he approached the man. Touching his painfully thin shoulder, Severus drew the starving man into his embrace. Sirius' shoulders shook, and he knew that the convict was weeping.

"We'll take you into the Shrieking Shack. No one ever goes in there any more." Salazara tried to get through the sound of harsh weeping, but only Severus heard her. He nodded and then started to whisper soothingly into Sirius' ear, guiding him to the direction of the Shack. Salazara picked up the basket, gathered the plants back into it and followed him.

Taking Sirius to the Shack proved to be more difficult than previously thought. The man was shaking with cold and hunger, and his legs were failing him. The man was 6ft 3in, and so his emaciated frame was bent almost double. Severus was hard pressed to keep the man upright. Salazara followed, a worried look on her small face.

Eventually they reached the bedroom of the Shack, and, after a cleaning charm, they laid the man on the bed. Sirius was shaking and moaning with cold and fear. The Dementors were closing in on the school, and everyone was feeling the pinch.

"Sirius, I need you to stay here." Severus leaned closely to the man, a long-fingered hand on the ratty head. The head nodded and he curled further into the blankets. Severus patted him once more and they both left the house.

"He is going to be alright, isn't he?" Salazara asked. Severus didn't reply, but he cuddled hi daughter close to him and they walked back to school, both with the weight of what they were hiding heavy on their shoulders.

HARRY POTTER

For the next few weeks, either Salazara or Severus took it in turns to sneak into the tunnel with food smuggled from the kitchens to feed to the escaped convict. Through this, Salazara grew to know her long lost godfather, and she formed a strong bond with him, which secretly delighted Severus.

Before they knew it, exam time was approaching them, and Salazara was caught up in preparation with revising for the tests. Severus too, was busy devising exams for the younger years, and he was also spending time with Harry, who was getting increasingly worried about the Black case. He was scared, and sometimes he even spent nights curled up on the sofa in Severus rooms, too worm out with talking and revision to trawl back up to his own rooms in the tower.

To say Severus was glad that the exams were over would be like saying that a flower is glad for rain after an extremely hot summer. He was exhausted, and with Sirius still cooped up in the Shrieking Shack, he was stretched to find out where Pettigrew was. He had disappeared, and Severus was now thinking about asking for help from that huge ginger fur ball that Granger owned.

The cat knew _everything_.

Severus peace and quiet would be disturbed, however, on the evening of the DADA exam, and his life would be changed forever.

…………………………………………..

"I'm going with you."

"No." Harry was adamant. Salazara would not be going with them to see Hagrid. She was in a delicate situation as it was, not being friends with Ron and Hermione.

"I am, Harry, and nothing you can say will stop me." And with that, she strode off to Hagrid's hut, her robes swirling around her in a manner not dissimilar to her fathers. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration and then sprinted after her, Ron and Hermione following close behind him.

At the hut, the tension was rife, and Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before Buckbeak would go up to that great paddock in the sky. He sighed, looking dejectedly out of the window when Hermione screamed. Harry jerked and whipped his head around, only to find Scabbers sliding out of the milk jug.

"Oh, I can't believe it." Ron was overjoyed, and he clutched the dishevelled rat to himself. Harry looked at Salazara and was shocked at her expression of hatred as she looked at that rat.

"C'mon, ye all gotta go." Hagrid was looking out of the window, and Harry could see the Fudge, McNair and Dumbledore walking down the path. The four of them went out of the back of the house and then hid behind the pumpkin patch.

"Wait!" Salazara called when they all started to move up the walk back to the school. Hermione turned around and then gasped.

"Salazara, what are you doing?!" she yelped. Salazara was pushing and now released Buckbeak through the trees. Salazara shrugged, gave one last heave and the sprinted back up the walkway, the others following close behind her.

They were all looking at Hagrid's hut when Ron cried out.

"Scabbers bit me!" he exclaimed and then he ran off after the now free rat. The other looked at each other helplessly and then followed. By the time he reached them, Ron had caught the rat and was looking aghast over their shoulder.

"Salazara, Harry, Hermione, run! It's the Grim." The three of them turned to see a great black dog leap over their heads and bound towards Ron, snatch him by the ankle and drag him to the Whomping Willow.

"Padfoot, NO!" Salazara screeched and belted after him just as Ron was pulled down. Salazara followed him.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands. Harry shrugged and tried to follow them, but he was soon whacked out of the way by a branch. The Willow had come to life.

"Crookshanks." Hermione whispered, her eyes now following her cat as it appeared suddenly and slinked between the waving branches, pressing a knot on the tree and freeing it.

"He followed you." Both students jumped and turned to see Snape standing looking at the tree, holding his wand aloft. He strode forward and went down into the tunnel.

"Sir, a Grim has taken Ron and Salazara went after him. I'm sorry, we couldn't stop her." Harry panted as he tried to keep up with Severus' long strides. The man didn't reply, but he started to run to the end of the tunnel, and panting Hermione and Harry following him.

Reaching a trapdoor, Severus flung himself through and sprinted up the stairs, following the sounds of Ron wailing. Harry wondered briefly how Severus knew where he was going, and then his eyes confronted the sight before him.

Ron was lying on a bed in the room, his leg bleeding profusely, his hands trying to hold the rat in his hands. Salazara was leaning against a post, her eyes fixed on the sight at the opposite end of the room. Harry followed her gaze, and nearly collapsed from shock.

Severus was talking softly to a man with long black hair, haunted blue eyes and tatted grey robes. Harry knew who this man was, and his heart rate increased. But the analytical part of his brain was confused. The man in the paper had a filthy long beard, and his hair was matted with grease and tangles. This man's hair was clean and soft, and he was clean shaven.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione shrieked and whipped out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Salazara cried and all of their wands flew to her wands. She backed away to her father, her face expressionless.

"I knew it!" Harry cried, "I knew I should never have trusted you." He pointed and accusing finger at Snape, who was shaking his head slowly.

"Harry, it is not as it seems. You should know that by now. Please, listen to us."

"Harry, don't listen." Ron struggled weakly to sit up and then fell down, gasping. Black focused his gaze on him and then said softly "Molly Weasley's boy?" Ron nodded slowly and then he yelped as Black swept over and pointed and wand at his leg.

"Ferula." Bandages were wrapped tightly around Ron's leg and Black backed away, his eyes drifting from Ron's hands to Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and backed away to the wall, his thoughts confused. What was Black doing?

"Harry, you must believe me. I'm not trying to kill you." Black whispered in a hoarse, croaky voice.

"Why should I believe you? You killed my parents!" Harry cried, holding back tears with an inhuman effort. God, it hurt so much to think of them!

"Harry," Snape tried, "I know the truth, and I know how you feel. Please, will you just listen to us?"

Harry nodded slowly and made his way over to the bed, where he sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Salazara wondered over and sat against the wall, facing the bed but keeping her eyes trained on her father and Black.

"Where to begin?" Snape whispered. He ran a hand through his hair and rocked back on his heels, staring vaguely out of the grimy window.

"Start at the beginning, where you and Lily met." Black croaked. He was leaning against the piano.

"Yes."

And for the next half hour, he told the story of him, Lily and the Marauders. He was interrupted several times, by Harry and the others, but finally he finished, and there was a silence.

"So," Harry began slowly, "you really had no idea about Pettigrew."

"None." Severus shook his head. "I did not know about him until Sirius told me." He glanced at the man. Sirius was staring morosely at the duvet cover, absently stroking Crookshanks fluffy fur.

"And so," Ron looked down at the rat which was now squirming in his hands, "this is Pettigrew." Both Sirius and Severus nodded. Ron curled his lip in disgust and held out the rat by its tale. Scabbers squeaked furiously.

A flash of blur light illuminated the place, and suddenly, a fat balding man was standing where Scabbers had been. Severus and Salazara had to forcibly restrain Sirius as he tries to leap and get Pettigrew. Harry, meanwhile, was staring at Pettigrew with disbelief on his face.

"Hello, _Wormtail_." Severus said nastily, slowly drawing out the name. Black was baring his teeth, looking remarkably like the big black Grim that was his other form.

"S…Severus, Sirius. My old friends" Pettigrew wheedled in a pathetically thin voice.

"That will _not_ work on us, rat! Do you have any explanation?!" Severus was seething. His crooked yellow teeth were on display and his large nostrils were flaring in his anger. Sirius was hanging onto the bedpost, gazing in disgust and hatred at the rat.

"I- "

"Shut up!" Harry cried, jerking forward and striking the man hard. Pettigrew fell back and Harry ran forward to try and reach her again, but he was held back by Hermione and Ron.

"What shall we do with him?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry looked at Sirius, hope shining in his eyes.

"Take him to the castle." Harry said. Severus nodded and bound up the man in ropes. He levitated him and they all moved to the tunnel. Harry and Salazara supported Ron and Hermione brought up the rear. Sirius and Severus had their wands trained on Pettigrew as they made their way back up to the surface.

Out of the tunnel, Harry deposited Ron back on the floor and went up to where Sirius was standing, looking at the castle shining in the darkness.

"Um, Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?" Sirius looked down and smiled at him, baring frightful yellow teeth. But briefly, Harry could see the man that Sirius had been in the eyes of the man standing before him.

"Are you really my Godfather?" Harry said, very fast. He was trying to tamp down in the hope in his chest, but it was difficult. Sirius nodded and then looked back at Severus, They shared a Look and then they all moved off, Hermione now helping Ron to move.

"Harry, you should know, there is another one of us." Harry looked back at Severus, and saw that he was baring his right arm. Sirius was too, and Harry could see that, in the moonlight, there were deep scars glinting sliver. Words inscribed into the skin.

"What is that?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Well," Sirius started, "it all began in the summer of our sixth year." And on the journey back to Hogwarts, Sirius and Severus told the story of a budding friendship sprouting through his mother, and the evening that would seal their fates.

………………………………………

"_Because," Severus put down his book, "I have an idea…."_

"_Oh, do tell, Snake." James put down his book and looked at the boy. Severus looked uncharacteristically nervous._

"_Iwanttobindusasfriends"_

"_Come again?" Remus said, even his improved werewolf hearing could not pick all of that up._

"_I want to bind us as friends." Severus hid his face in his hair._

"_Oh!" Lily knew what he meant. "You meant a Friendship Bind?" _

_Severus nodded._

"_You might need to explain that to us, Lils." James sat forward and fixed his eyes on his girlfriend. Lily explained at large to the room, as Severus was hiding deeper in his hair, wishing he had never brought it up._

"_It's a bind that is in the strongest friendships. An incantation is said, and whoever is involved has the names of all the others inscribed into their skin. Because of the nature of the incantation, if anything should happen to one of the friends, the other would know, and the scars would become deeper."_

_There was silence, as everyone thought about what Severus had suggested. If they did this, they would all be bound forever. However, the idea was not as repulsive as it may seem to others. They were already such good friends, that this would only help them to become stronger._

"_Lets do it." Sirius said and knelt down. The other followed._

"_Do you know the incantation?" Severus asked. They were all kneeling, their wands pointing to a point in the middle, their right forearms exposed._

"_We say our names," Lily explained, her voice shaking with nerves and excitement, "and then say the incantation. I actually taught it to the others. We were waiting for you to suggest it." They all smiled at Severus, who blushed and ducked his head._

"_Severus Snape." A blue light appeared at the end of his wand._

"_Remus Lupin."_

"_Sirius Black."_

"_Peter Pettigrew."_

"_James Potter."_

"_Lily Potter." The other looked in shock at Lily, who showed then her engagement ring, given to her the night before._

"_Friends Forever_

_Enemies Never_

_Always Together_

_Never To Part."_

_A piercing golden light filled the room, followed by six cries of pain. They all fell backwards, clutching their forearms, now bleeding and bearing the names and the words from the incantation._

_Through his tears, Severus Snape smiled. He had the best friends a boy could wish for._

……………………………..

"Wow." Harry said softly, string at their forearms. The names of his parents were deeply imprinted into the skin, showing nearly black against the pale arm. Harry frowned at the name of Remus Lupin. He pointed to Snape's forearm.

"Who is Remus Lupin?"

Sirius looked pained and transformed sharply as their neared the castle. Severus looked at Harry and bent to whisper in his ear, "He is Sirius' mate. He is in the Wolf House." Harry's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. Everyone had heard of the Wolf House. It was as despised as Azkaban.

"Ready for the Big Finale?" Salazara asked at they neared the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry smiled.

……………………………………………..

BANG!

Students jumped at the doors flew open, and Severus Snape, Harry Potter, a Grim, a man bound tightly, Salazara Snape, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came in. All looked the worse for wear, but all had very grim (pardon the pun) expressions on their faces.

"Headmaster!" Snape called, "We must speak with you."

Dumbledore stood up and jerked his head sharply to a side door. The other swept out, followed by the whispers of the students.

"Who is this?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore look flabbergasted. "Peter Pettigrew is dead. He got killed by Sirius Black."

Severus shook his head. "The story is wrong Albus. You need to listen to us. We know the truth." He gestured to the bound man. Dumbledore led them to his office and, when the door closed, he merely looked at them.

"Well," Severus started, showing uncharacteristic nervousness, and throughout the next hour, he told of meeting Sirius in the forest, to following Harry, Hermione and Ron to the Willow, to walking to the castle. The children interjected when they thought it would be helpful.

"Then I take it then," Dumbledore said staring down his glasses at the dog, "that this is Sirius Black." The dog stretched, and kept on stretching until Sirius stood where the dog had been.

"Sirius, good to see you again." Sirius did not speak but nodded, his eyes on the man lying on the sofa, whimpers of protest sounding every few minutes.

"You know what we need to do now." Dumbledore looked at them all.

At Ron, sitting down, his face pale with pain, but his eyes determined.

At Hermione, her hand on his shoulder, glancing every few minutes from Pettigrew to Dumbledore.

At Salazara, standing in her fathers robes, eyes glinting with unshed tears of anger for her friend.

At Severus, his face cold but his eyes so expressive. His hand on his daughters shoulder, helping her to stand and face the world.

At Sirius, so close to freedom and happiness, his face ravaged by pain and disease.

And finally at Harry, so close to having a family that loved him as much as he loved.

"We have to go the Ministry."

HARRY POTTER

Rain lashed at Sirius' window as he stared out of the carriage, willing the Thestrals to move faster. His new wool cloak was folded up beside him, ready to be put on. A softer cloak was stored in a bag by Severus' feet, as well as some food and potions.

"Hurry up! Please!" Sirius begged.

"They can't go any faster, Sirius. Please calm down." Severus said softly, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

Two weeks had gone by since the Trial of Sirius Black. Overwhelming evidence in his favour had made sure that he would never set foot in Azkaban again, and all of the money that had been lost to him when he went to Azkaban was now safely in several vaults in Gringotts. Now the Auror that he used to be, he could finally pay for Remus to be freed from the Wolf House.

Peter Pettigrew would never see the light of day again

The black castle loomed overhead, and Siruis and Severus braced themselves for the screech of the doors as they opened to admit the carriage in. The door opened, and Sirius and Severus climbed out.

A guard walked up to them, wiping his greasy fingers on his leather jacket. His robes were slung over his chair in the alcove where he was sitting, and his small eyes looked at them with great mistrust.

"Wha' do you want?" he asked them.

"We have come to retrieve Remus Lupin." Sirius handed over a letter of consent, which the man glanced over before he tucked it into his pocket. He turned and gestured for them to follow him.

"Not much of him left now." he commentated from over his shoulder. Sirius nearly jumped him, but Severus held him back and shook his head as a warning.

Their footsteps echoed loudly, and they could hear the wails and screams from other tormented souls in this God-forsaken place.

Sirius shivered. It was too much like Azkaban.

"Here he is." Sirius was jerked out of his thoughts by the jangle of keys in a lock, and the door to the cell swung open. Sirius let out a pitiful moan by what he saw there.

Remus was lying on his tiny cot, his knees pulled up to his chest, shivering. His now nearly grey hair was down to his elbows, and he was piteously thin.

"Moony!" gasped Severus and he sped into the room. Sirius followed quickly, his mind trying to process the way his mate was looking.

Remus stirred slightly and opened his yellow eyes. His blinked, twice, and tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"Severus? Sirius? What- " he croaked.

"Come on, Remus, swallow for me." Severus tipped Pepper-Up down his throat, and steam started to gently waft from his ears. Remus, on the other hand, only had eyes for his mate, who was stroking his hair softly.

"Sirius, have you come to get me?" Remus asked, trying to move closer to Sirius. Sirius hoisted him onto his lap, and hugged him to his chest.

"Oh Remus, oh my love. I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I love you." Sirius babbled into Remus' hair, while Severus looked at the display with a small smile on his face.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." The two of the carefully picked Remus up and supported him. Sirius did not let go of the fragile body in his grasp.

Together, the three of them walked into the future, safe in the knowledge that they were together again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the long time between updates

**A/N Sorry for the long time between updates.**** A levels have proven to a lot more difficult and time consuming than I though they would be. Please forgive me! Here is chapter 3!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was looking forward to the summer holidays.

True, he had to stay at the Dursleys for a few days, but only for a week. Then his two Godfathers would come a take him away.

Back home.

He hummed as he made eggs and bacon for the Dursleys, who had yet to come down from their rooms. It was Sunday, and so they were not obliged to move from their beds until around 11 o'clock in the morning.

Harry's thoughts flittered to the letter he got in the letter the night before, from his friend, Salazara Snape.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I am fine and I hope that the Dursleys are not treating you too harshly. It is really weird now. I am living at Spinner's end with my father (I'll tell you later) but we are getting a lot of visits from Sirius. I have yet to meet Remus, but if he is anything like the other two, he will be a lot of fun._

_I hope that we can see you soon, I really miss you. Guess what? I GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!! I can't wait to see it! __Father is taking me, and we are meeting up with the Weasleys and Hermione there. Don't worry you are going too. Father and I are coming to get you on the 28__th__ of July. Be packed and ready, 'cause we're coming to get you! You will be staying with Sirius and Remus, but don't worry, you'll get to see Ron and Hermione often enough. The Floo connection is often open._

_Love Salazara_

Harry's trunk was packed and ready in the hall, and he was jumping with happiness. He was leaving!

The sound of several elephants coming down the stairs jerked him out of his thoughts, and he looked to see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley come into the kitchen. He quickly and quietly served them their breakfast and nabbed a bit of bacon and bread for himself as he waited in the hall for the Snape's.

Twelve o'clock.

One o'clock.

Two o'clock.

By three o'clock, Harry was in despair. Dudley was glaring nastily from the sitting room, and Vernon was snickering behind his hand.

When…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Harry jumped up from his seat on the stairs and ran to the sitting room. The Dursleys were huddled against the wall and Petunia was looking horrified at the fireplace, where an electric fire had been installed.

"What?" Harry breathed, when he heard voices coming from the chimney stack.

"Harry? Harry! Are you there?" Salazara's muffles voice was coming from inside the stack. Harry suddenly collapsed in a fit of laughter and walked to the fireplace, chortling.

"Sal, Severus! You okay in there?" he called.

"Oh, _wonderful_, Potter." came Severus' voice. He sounded very peed off. "Just perfect. Move, will you?" Harry moved out of the way, just in time to see the electric fireplace get blasted out, and Severus and Salazara Snape came tumbling onto the hearth rug.

Tall, with long greasy black hair and a hooked nose, a souvenir of his Uncle, Severus Snape presented an intimidating persona. His daughter, on the other hand, did not share his level on intimidation, unless she was really pissed. Instead, she was grinning at Harry, and looking around the room wide-eyed.

"Ah you must be the Dursleys." Severus' voice just oozed sarcasm, and he stepped forward to shake their hand. Vernon stared at it like it was a bomb. Severus retracted his hand and frowned.

"C'mon Harry, lets go and get your stuff." Salazara and Harry raced out of the room. Harry took her to his trunk in the hall and they both heaved it back to the sitting room, where Severus was standing there, glaring nastily at the Dursleys. Harry dropped the trunk next to the fire, and laid a hand on his godfathers arm.

"Severus?" he said quietly. "We can go now." Severus looked down at the boy and moved to the fire, where his daughter was standing there, holding one end of the trunk in one hand and a box of Floo powder in the other.

Severus nodded for her to go, and she put to box down, grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fire, yelling "Grimauld Place!" With a whoosh of green flames, she was gone, along with the trunk and Hedwigs cage.

"You next, Harry." Harry stepped to the flames, and then he turned back to the Dursleys.

"Bye then." The Dursleys didn't answer. He didn't expect them to.

He turned to the dire place and followed Salazara to Grimauld Place.

Harry whirled and was finally spat out at the correct fireplace, where Salazara helped him to his feet. He put on his glasses and looked around.

The room was dimly lit, but Harry could see rich sofas and armchairs littering the room. A cheerful fire had replaced the green flames, and tasteful paintings decorated the walls. Harry could see a large painting of his parents wedding day, and he felt a glow of warmth in his chest.

"Harry!" Sirius strode into the room and enveloped Harry in hug. Harry hugged him back, happy to see his godfather again. A _Whoosh!_ Behind him told him that Severus had come through the fireplace.

"No trouble?" Sirius asked over Harry's head. Harry turned and saw Severus shake his head and fix Harry with a small smile. Harry smiled back.

"Well, Salazara has taken your stuff to your room. I will take you there. Severus, Remus wants to see you." Sirius placed an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him out of the room to a set of narrow stairs. Harry saw more paintings along the walls, and he knew that Sirius had taken every opportunity to refurbish his house.

The room that Harry had been given had two beds, a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk. The window overlooked the park, and Harry felt most content. He had his own room.

Salazara was sitting on the bed, bouncing gently. His trunk was sitting by the foot and Hedwig had her head under her wing, sitting on the bedpost.

"Is it brilliant here or what?" Salazara asked enthusiastically. She ceased bouncing and gestured to the room. Her exuberance caught Harry and he ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Have you been around here a lot?" he asked. She shook her head.

"A few times when Dad was delivering Potions to Remus. I just wandered around. It was so different in the beginning, all gloomy and there was this painting of Sirius' mum that screamed. God," she shivered, "that was awful."

"Sal?" Sirius poked his head through the door and smiled at his goddaughter. "Severus wants to go." Salazara hugged Harry and bolted from the room. Harry followed and leaned over the railing. He waved to Severus who waved back.

"See you on your birthday!" Salazara called and Harry heard the Floo activate as the Snape's left the building.

"Harry, want to meet Remus?" Harry turned and saw his godfather looking at him. Harry suddenly felt nervous, and it reflected in his eyes, because Sirius smiled and put a gently hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. He's a bit weak and tired, but he's still the same old Remus. You're not homophobic, are you?" he asked suddenly, glancing down at Harry with a worried expression on his face. Harry shook his head. He had seen men kissing when he had gone to town. Aunt Petunia had turned faintly green, and Uncle Vernon had shouted abuse at the couple, but Harry thought that if people loved each other, then it was okay.

Sirius opened a door to a room that was lit by a single bedside lamp. Harry walked in a looked at Remus Lupin for the first time.

The man was rail thin. He was sitting up in bed, a pair of reading glasses on his nose and a thick book open in his lap. He had long grey hair, gold eyes and a straight nose, that had a large scar running across it. His hands were thin, and had long fingers.

"My God, you really do look like James." His voice was hoarse but gentle. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips.

"What are you doing Remus? You should be resting." Sirius strode into the room.

"I was bored." Remus put aside his glasses and looked at Sirius. "You treat me as though I was broken glass." He winked at Harry and Harry snickered.

"Yes well, you should be resting if you are intending to come to the World Cup with us."

"You're coming with us?" Harry asked in surprise. He moved closer to Remus.

"Yes. I am being dragged along with my mate, the ultimate Quidditch enthusiast." Remus grimaced, but Harry could see the love and affection in his eyes as he glanced at Sirius, who was busy plucking at the sheets.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Harry sat on the bed.

"I like watching your Dad, Sirius and Severus play it, whilst me and Lily felt we were safer on the ground."

"Severus played Quidditch?" Harry didn't know this.

"Oh yes. He was a Seeker, he was small enough to be one until the end of school, when he finally had a growth spurt. We used to tease his something awful about it, but it was all in good sport. He was a brilliant Seeker." Remus smiled at Harry.

"What were Dad and Sirius?"

"I was a Beater and your Dad was a Chaser. And damn good we were too!" Sirius said, joining Harry on the bed and reaching for Remus' hand. They tangled fingers and Harry smiled.

"Modest, aren't you?" Remus said with a smile on his lips. Harry snickered at the outraged expression on Sirius face.

"And now, we shall eat!" Sirius bounded out of the room to get food, leaving Remus and Harry.

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" Remus asked. Harry jumped and blushed, but nodded slowly. He fiddled with the duvet, anything to avoid meeting the werewolf's eyes.

"I'm not surprised." Harry looked up to find Remus smiling at him. "I would too." Remus took his hand and held it, studying it in the dim light. "You have her eyes, and her hands. Her smile, too. No, you are both your parents' child."

Harry felt a warm glow in his chest and he smiled even more widely at Remus.

Yes, this was going to be the best holiday he had ever had.

………………………………………………………

"I do not see what the big excitement is all about," Severus said, as he pushed aside some revellers and made his way to their designated camping place, lugging the bags all the way, "It's just a match."

Sirius, Harry and Salazara looked at him incredulously whist Remus snickered behind his hand.

"Just a match?! Severus, this is the most important match of all time! It is not just a match!" Sirius waved his hands around. Severus rolled his eyes and started to pitch the tent, the Muggle way. Harry, Salazara and Remus helped, but Sirius was oblivious, and he stood there, handing them pegs, hammers and ropes when called.

"Why can't we do it with magic?" he complained at one point. Salazara slitted an eye and _looked_ at him.

"Because the Field Manager is a Muggle and we would get done by the Ministry." Sirius laughed and started to help, realizing that he would not get off lightly. Remus stood aside and looked at them work, occasionally pointing out to Sirius what to do.

Eventually, they had the tent up and they went inside. Harry looked at it dubiously. How on earth could such a small tent fit all of them?

"Harry, you coming in?" Salazara poked her head out of the tent and winked at him. Harry entered the tent ands let his jaw drop.

The room that he had entered was tastefully decorated in red and green. It had five separate room, with four bedrooms and a kitchen/dining room. He was standing in a lobby like area, and he could see Severus unpacking in what was obviously his room.

"Wow." Harry said softly and made his way slowly inside.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry looked to see Remus leaning against the door frame, favouring Harry with a small smile. Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen. Severus was in there, making sandwiches. He smiled at Harry and beckoned to the table, where Sirius and Salazara were sitting talking about the upcoming match. Remus ambled more slowly inside and passed Severus the ham.

"It's got to be Ireland. They flattened Peru in the semi-finals." Sirius said. His blue eyes were alight with happiness and he was waving his hands.

"Bulgaria have Victor Krum though." Severus said over his shoulder. He turned around and placed the plate of sandwiches in the table, then sat down himself with a cup of coffee. Remus had got a sandwich beforehand and was slowly munching, his head swivelling like he was watching a tennis match.

"Krum is one good player, Ireland have got seven." Salazara said this as though she had won the debate. Then she grimaced. "Wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was." She and Sirius grimaced and Severus gave a small shudder of shame.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Went out in the first match. 350 for 20. Shocking it was." Sirius supplied.

"And Wales lost to Uganda." Severus offered.

"And Scotland were slaughtered by Luxembourg." Remus finished off the account grimly, pouring himself a cup of tea. Severus handed him a vial, which he swallowed without a glimmer of distaste.

Harry grimaced. God, he missed Quidditch.

"Harry?" Harry turned just in time to catch Hermione, who had thrown herself at him.

"Hermione, air!" he gasped, but he hugged her tightly and then released her. He could see the rest of the Weasleys come into the tent, and Ron pushed his way forward to embrace Harry too.

"It's so good to see you again, dear." Mrs Weasley said, rushing forward to engulf Harry. Harry smiled and leaned into the embrace. He like being able to hug a grown woman. For a moment, he allowed himself to think that he was hugging his mother.

"Hello, Mr Black." Hermione said timidly. She had wandered into the kitchen, and was looking everywhere but at the adults sitting at the table. Harry noticed that Salazara had disappeared.

"Hermione, Ron. I hope that you are well. And please, call me Sirius." Sirius was courteous and welcoming, standing up and offering Hermione his chair. Hermione blushed.

"This is Remus Lupin." Remus smiled and waved his hand. Ron nodded and went back to his family. Harry then noticed that Severus had gone as well, and he was canny enough to realize what had happened.

The Snape's were feeling uncomfortable, and so they had gone. They felt that they were not welcome.

Harry felt sad, but he did not let it show in his face.

He left the gaggle of Weasley's and went into the bedroom where he guessed Salazara was staying. He peeked through the door and found Severus sitting on the bed, with Salazara unpacking her suitcase and talking to her father.

"And he doesn't seem to like me."

"I wouldn't worry." Severus assured her. "Ronald Weasley has done much worse things in his life. Not liking you is hardly the most horrible thing he has done."

"Harry and I are friends though, and I want to get on with his friends." Salazara said with a whine in her voice. Harry felt his heart clench and he stepped into the room.

"Harry." Severus stood up. Harry was now familiar enough with him to see in his eyes the hurt that he was feeling. He, too, had been brushed off because of his last name, and of what he held to the rest of the students.

"I just want you to know," Harry said, stuttering slightly on his words, "I would never forget you guys."

Salazara smiled and held his hand. Severus merely nodded his head and made his way back to the drawing room.

……………………………………………………….

Harry sat happily in the Top Box, his badge squeaking the names of the Irish players. Next to him, Ron was waving around his Irish hat and on the other side, Salazara was bouncing up and down. Sirius, Remus and Severus were behind him. Sirius and Remus were sharing a hat and badge between them, and Severus had managed to make wearing an oversized Bulgarian hat look dignified.

"You just had to be the opposition!" Sirius cried over the roar of the crowd. Severus smirked, which widened when the Veela came on. He, being part Bulgarian himself (which accounted for the big nose, even before his uncle smashed it in) was impervious to them.

The others were not.

Harry nearly jumped out of the box. Ron looked prepared to dive from a springboard. The Twins were clutching the back of the seats, about to launch themselves over the top. Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were frozen. Severus had grabbed the back of Sirius shirt, whilst Remus had the other. He, being a magical creature himself, also didn't fall under the Veela's spell.

"Interesting creatures!" Harry gasped and blushed, sitting down heavily in his seat. Sirius was also blushing furiously, refusing to meet his mate's eyes. Remus was laughing hoarsely, finding the situation hilarious.

"Indeed." Harry jumped when he felt Severus whisper in his ear. Before he could reply, the match started and he started to concentrate on the Quidditch.

It was so fast paced that the commentator, Ludo Bagman, could only scream pout the names of those who had the Quaffle.

"It's so dangerous!" Hermione squealed, covering her eyes. She was ignored however, by all of the others. Ron and Harry were screaming at the Ireland Seekers, and Salazara was crying at Krum to get the Snitch. Sirius, Fred and Charlie were trained on Lynch, and the rest of the Weasleys were alternately yelling, covering their eyes and generally making as much noise as possible.

Harry then noticed that Salazara had ceased staring at the match and was instead looking over her shoulder. Harry followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Draco Malfoy, who was likewise staring at her with a gleam in his grey eyes. His eyes then swivelled to Harry, and Harry was surprised to find no hatred and malice in his eyes.

"That's odd." he muttered to himself. Severus had followed his gaze as well and he found himself staring into his godfathers eyes.

'Talk to you later." Severus mouthed. Harry nodded and focused on the match, valiantly ignoring Salazara's blushing cheeks.

The Chasers scored, the Beaters hit the Bludgers so hard that at one point, their box all went on their collective bellies to avoid getting their heads caved in.

"Wow!" Ron said, his blue eyes shining with joy at the prospect of so much danger. Remus, having brushed with death only a month ago, was not so pleased. He was shivering slightly. Sirius, spotting this, put his arm around him and held him close.

The match continued, and Harry realised that Ireland were going to win, when Lynch nearly brained himself on the ground. The Irish team were so good, there was no possibility that the Bulgarians would win.

When Lynch had flattened himself for the second time, and Krum, blood flying from his nose had got the Snitch, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus had leapt up in joy. Salazara and Severus groaned but applauded politely, Severus discreetly handing Sirius a small pouch of money.

"And the Twins collect that obscene amount of money." Salazara whispered into Harry's ear. Harry grinned and watched as Fred and George opened a Never-Ending money bag and piled in the cash.

"Those two," observed Sirius as they all made their way down from the box, "will go so far in life. They have so many different skills, they make the Marauders seem almost mediocre."

"Do I detect jealousy in those words, Sirius?" Remus teased. Sirius grinned and didn't answer. Harry looked past them to see Malfoy Junior making his way towards Salazara, the shy gleam back in his eyes. Salazara's face was glowing.

Harry's jaw dropped.

Malfoy fancied Sal?!

And she fancied him back?!

Harry whipped his head around to look at Severus, and saw that Severus was pursing his lips. But he was letting Salazara go to Malfoy.

"Why?" he mumbled as he sidled up to the taller man.

"Because she has to make her own decisions." Severus stared after his only child with a longing expression on his face.

"They grow up so quickly, don't they Severus?" teased Remus, slinging an arm around Severus' shoulders and goose stepping down the stairs. Sirius joined him on the other side and all three of them made their way back to the camp.

Harry laughed at the sight of them and followed them, his chest glowing with affection for the adults that had loved him since he was a babe.

…………………………………………..

Harry ran through the forest, his thin chest heaving with exertion and his mind wild with fright. His wand was gone, he was separated from his friends and he was in danger of being caught by these people in masks.

Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Percy had gone to fight these people, and to put the muggles down. Severus had disappeared half an hour beforehand, and Harry had been separated from the others when they had met Pansy Parkinson on the path. She had taunted them, and running away from her, Harry had tripped and his glasses had flown off his face. Scrabbling to find them had wasted valuable seconds.

He wandered, keeping close to the trees and generally trying to quell the panic in his chest. He was very scared. He knew this had something to do with the dream that he had had, and that he has told nobody about.

"Oh, Sirius, Remus!" he moaned and collapsed next to a tree. He decided that it was safer to stay in one place and lessen the chances of the others not finding him.

Harry shivered with cold, but he kept his arms around is body, and he tried not to fall asleep. From lessons that he had had as a small boy, he remembered that he had to keep himself warm, otherwise he could slip into sleep and die of cold.

"Boy!" Harry jumped bolt upright and stared through the trees. A man was leaning against the wood, his wand pointing at Harry's chest. Harry slowly raised his hands.

"Do not move!" The man came forward and Harry recognized him as Barty Crouch, Percy's boss.

"I…" Harry stuttered, "I didn't do anything!" Crouch ignored him, and he stalked slowly towards Harry, keeping the boy at wand-point.

"Come off it boy. You are on your own without a wand. Chucked away the evidence, did you?" Crouch sneered. Harry felt a flutter of fear in his chest. Was he going to get cursed?

"Harry!" Sirius charged through the clearing and swept Harry up into his arms. Harry hugged him back, finally feeling safe. Remus and Mr Weasley limped after him, with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Salazara following them.

"Where's Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"Back at the tent." Hermione said. Harry nodded and moved towards them. Before he could move much further, he was stopped by Crouch again.

"Do not move boy!" he cried and seemed to be about to stun him when he was swept into Remus' robes.

"He couldn't have done it. He doesn't know the spell." Sirius said.

"What?" Harry asked the group. Ron and Salazara pointed upwards. Harry looked up and gasped.

A giant green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floated in the sky. Harry recognized it as the same Mark that decorated Severus' left arm.

The Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign.

"I didn't do it!" he cried from the folds of Remus' robes. He felt a gentle hand stroke his hair and he leaned into the touch.

"How can you even suggest that he did it? He's the Boy Who Lived!" Harry shot Hermione an irritated look. He hated his labels.

He was Harry. Just Harry.

"He has the wand that cast the deed!" Crouch was adamant. He brandished a wand and Harry realised it was his own. He felt sick.

"Harry couldn't have done it!" Salazara cried. She was drawing her wand, but Draco Malfoy, whom Harry had just realised was there, put a hand on her wrist and shook his head.

"Ah-ha! Do you know who did it? You would know, Miss Snape, your father being who he is. Maybe you did it!"

"Barty, you're being ridiculous." Mr Weasley tried to calm Crouch down, whilst behind Harry, Hermione and Malfoy were trying to do the same to Salazara, who was trying to launch herself at Crouch.

"None of them could have done it. They don't have the magical power to be able to pull it off." Mr Weasley was the soul of patience, and Harry saw no more, as exhaustion and fear pulled him under.

The last thing he felt were the strong arms of Sirius sweeping him up into the arms. He snuggled into the strong shoulder and he fell asleep.

HARRY POTTER

_September 1__st__ 1994_

Harry caught Severus eye and raised his eyebrows. Severus sneered, but Harry could see the worry in the black depths.

Harry frowned. Severus didn't like the new teacher? He took another look at the new DADA teacher. God, he really was a frightful mess.

Moody. Eugh.

Scared, paranoid and a general fright, Harry was not sure that he was looking forward to his lessons. He knew that Remus had been a DADA teacher before he had gone to the Wolf House, and so he couldn't see why Remus had turned it down. The excuse had been that he was too weak to handle various classes, but Harry had seen the look shared between Severus, Sirius and Remus.

Why were they so worried?

Harry shrugged and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Salazara and Malfoy were sitting next to each other, her hand in his. Harry had to get used to the fact that they were indeed dating, and that they had been for a while now.

"…Triwizard Tournament!" Harry was jerked back to the present by the thunderous applause of the Hall, and he looked over to the others. Fred and Georges eyes were shining, Ron was gazing at the Trophy with a lust in his eyes that Harry had only seen occasionally, and Hermione was chewing her lip.

"Wow. So _that's_ what all the secrecy was about!" Ron said, leaning over and talking to Harry. Harry nodded and grinned. He was looking forward to this year. Never mind the age limit, watching the Tournament itself would be exciting.

"The proud people of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving on Halloween, and I expect you will all make an effort to make them feel welcome. And now, on with the Feast!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food. Harry grabbed a plate and started to load chops onto his plate.

"Hungry Harry?" asked Neville, smiling as the small boy steamrolled through his food.

"Yeth." Harry said through a mouth of meat. He swallowed with difficulty and tried again. "Yes." He had eaten well at Grimauld Place (Remus had cooked, as Sirius was incapable to even cooking a piece of toast), but after a long day, he was starving.

"Apparently," Dean Thomas leaned over Neville, "you saw Little Miss Snape during the summer." He leered slightly at Harry, who leaned back. He didn't want to get in a pickle between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Hey, I saw her too." Hermione had leaned over and was looking Dean square in the eye. Dean, intimidated, backed down.

"She's nothing like her father. Give her a break."

"Yeah, but now she is cavorting around with Malfoy." Ron decided to join the argument, eyes gleaming.

"So what? If she is our friend, then it shouldn't matter who she decides to date." Harry defended his friend. He was angry that they automatically thought that she was a bad person just because of who her father was. Harry had hated Snape, until he had been told the truth.

"She's been dating Malfoy since the end of the last term. Why should now be such a huge issue?" Hermione asked. Harry realised how loud they were getting and hushed them up.

"Listen, she is going out with Malfoy. She is my friend. Drop it, aye?" Harry said. He then set about eating the rest of his meal, ignoring the glances that he was getting from not only the others, but from Salazara and Draco as well. He gave Salazara a shrug, held a look with Malfoy and then helped himself to pudding.

Harry lay in his bed later at night, unable to get to sleep. He wanted to speak to his godfathers and Remus. Decisive action needed to take place. Harry threw back the covers and put in his dressing gown, going down to the common room.

Opening the portrait hole, he ran through the corridors and soon he was knocking on the wall covering Severus' rooms. The door opened and Severus stood there, not looking like he was even close to going to sleep.

"Harry, come in." Harry shuffled into the room and found Salazara and surprisingly Draco.

"Potter." Malfoy stood up. But, surprisingly, there was no malice in his gaze. The cool grey eyes were holding Harry's green ones.

Harry nodded his head. "Malfoy."

"O.K boys, calm down." Salazara was putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, but she was smiling at Harry.

"Sit down and let's talk." Severus had come back into the room and handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in a comfortable armchair, out of the line of fire.

"Um…" Harry felt extremely awkward. He was a Lion in the Snakes den. Severus seemed to have realised the situation, for his smirk widened and he relaxed back in his chair, one long fingered hand tapping gently on the armrest.

"Right, let's have it out. You two, resolve your differences and get on." Salazara stood up and then walked out of the room. Severus pulled out a book and started to read, leaving Harry and Draco staring at each other.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Draco stipulated. Harry chuckled.

"Shall we start again, then?" Draco stood up and held out his hand. "Good evening, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled and stood up to. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter." They shook hands and sat back down.

"Good." Salazara had come back into the room. "Now, I guess that what you came down to talk about was the new DADA teacher." Harry nodded.

"I don't like him. He freaks me out and there seems to be something wrong with him." Harry hugged his arms around his body and leaned back into the chair.

"I agree." Severus put down his book and leaned forward in his chair, fixing the children with an unwavering stare. "I suggest that you all be careful."

"Does Sirius know?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"I informed him the minute the Feast ended. It is important that he knew, since Moody was his Superior Officer when Sirius was training in the Auror corps."

"I have a feeling," Draco studied his hands, clasped in his lap, "that Father is on to something this year."

"What do you mean Draco?" Salazara asked, frowning at her boyfriend. "I was there over the summer and I noticed nothing odd."

"He keeps disappearing off to somewhere, and coming back covered in cobwebs."

"An old house, maybe?" Harry suggested, remembering his dream. At the questioning glances, he then told them of his dream. By the end of his description, Salazara was looking horrified, Draco looked faintly ill, and Severus just looked plain panicked.

"Do you think it might be a vision?" Harry asked. Severus quickly covered his expression with a blank mask and focused on Harry's face.

"It could possibly be so. We must not rule out the possibility that he may come back, and if what you saw is true, then we must prepare ourselves." On this grim note, he stood up and paced back and forth in front of the fire.

"Draco, can you contact your father and ask him about what is happening? You must be circumspect about it."

"I have lived in the same house as him all my life," Draco said, sounding offended, "I know how to be discreet." Salazara smiled at him, a glimmer in her eye.

"Yes, and when you have done that, all we can do from now is watch and hope."

Severus Snape had been a spy, a father, a lover, an enemy and a friend. He had a job to do, and by God, he would do it well. He had children in his care, and he would protect them.

HARRY POTTER

_October 31__st__ 1994_

Harry felt faint he descended the steps to the room where the Champions were waiting. He could see that Ron would not believe him when he said he had nothing to do with it. How could he compete in this Tournament, when he was not old enough? He would surely be killed!

Harry waited in the shadows, hoping that Sirius would come to see him. He had had letters, and he knew that he could see him at any time, but he needed him now. Severus had had to keep up the mask of hating Harry, and so it was more difficult to get him alone to talk to him, unless he was assigned a detention.

"Harry!" Harry's prayers were answered when Sirius came charging down the stairs, Remus at his heels. Harry gripped his godfather hard around the waist, hoping to bury this nightmare into the folds.

"How can he compete? He is just a little boy!" Fleur Delacour cried. Harry felt a stirring of anger in his chest and he turned to shout and her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He could tell by the long fingers, ending in sharp nails that it was Remus.

"Maybe he asked an older student to do this." Severus voice dripped with malice.

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice had joined the argument, "did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet?"

"No!" Harry yelled.

"But if course he is lying!" Madame Maxime waved her huge hands.

"Perhaps," Karkeroff was vicious in his accusations, "he is just doing it for the attention." Harry felt his insides whither at the insults.

"Crouch, does he have to compete?" Sirius sounded desperate. His arms tightened around Harry's shoulders. There was a long silence as Crouch thought. Harry thought that he looked rather ill.

"There is a legally-binding contract when a persons name comes out of the Goblet. Mr Potter will have to compete in the Tournament."

"Oh God no." Harry heard Remus whisper. Harry himself was numb.

Ha had to do it. He had to compete.

"I'm taking him to his dormitory." Sirius swept from the room, Harry in his robes and Remus at his heels.

However, when they reached the Entrance Hall, instead of going to the stairs, they swept to the dungeons. Harry realised, through the fog in his mind, that they were going to Severus' rooms. Harry hoped there was a fire there. He felt so cold, and numb, and scared.

"Marauders." The wall slid open and the group were admitted in. Remus walked to the kitchen and from the clinking sounds, he seemed to be making cups of tea. Sirius walked to the sofa and sat down, cradling his burden to his chest.

"Harry, you don't need to be strong." Sirius whispered into his ear. Harry took a shuddering breath.

"I'm so scared." Harry breathed into the robes that smelt of sweat and Sirius and safety. Sirius didn't answer, just started to rock Harry gently. Remus set down a cup of black coffee in front of Sirius and sat down next to them, a hand on Harry's back.

"I know, Harry. I'll protect you, I promise."

"Sirius?" Salazara enquired sleepily. She came into the room, rubbing her eyes. Being a holiday, she was sleeping in her fathers quarters.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked, waking up further. Harry didn't reply, merely shook his head and snuggled down further into Sirius' arms.

"Sirius, Remus." Severus had come into the room now. He took off his robes and slung them over the back of an armchair.

"Well? What do they say?" Remus said, getting up and reheating the pots of coffee and tea.

"Nothing good. Karkeroff is adamant that Harry has cheated to get into the Tournament, as is Maxime. Moody is undecided. So is Dumbledore."

"Harry still has to compete then." Remus sounded grim. Salazara stifled a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes." Severus looked grim. "I am permitted to tell him the First Task though, him being so young."

"Well?" Sirius questioned.

"Dragons."

"Dragons?! He has to fight dragons?!" Sirius sounded incredulous.

"Not fight." Severus ignored the pots and went to a sideboard, where he grabbed a decanter of Firewhiskey and a glass. Pouring himself a generous helping, he tipped it back and grimaced as the whiskey burnt his throat. Despite this, he poured himself a second and sat back down.

"He has to get an Egg, that will be in the nest around the dragon. He is allowed to use any magic that he can, short of killing it."

"Shit." Sirius swore softly. It was a testimony of how scared Severus was himself, that he didn't berate Sirius for his use of profanity.

"Indeed." Remus agreed. He was worrying his hands, twisting them in the soft wool of his robes. "I have a feeling that the situation going to become more perilous as the year goes on. I suggest," he levelled his gaze at all of them, his gold eyes glinting in the soft candle light "that we all kept our eyes open."

"Agreed." Sirius shifted his burden. Harry had fallen asleep, exhaustion wearing him down.

"Salazara," Salazara looked up at the sound of her godfathers voice, her black eyes bleary, "you must keep an eye on Harry." She nodded.

"Severus, if," Sirius hesitated, "if he does come back, will you be able to spy again?"

"I think so." Severus frowned. "As far as I'm aware, I haven't done anything that would arouse suspicion."

The group pondered, or rather, the adults pondered and Salazara went to sleep on Remus' shoulder. Remus put an arm around her and she snuggled into his lap, her hands entwining into his robes.

"I have a feeling that what is going to happen is going to be very hard on the Light." Sirius said. He was staring glumly at the carpet, picking the gold thread out of his Auror's robes.

"Well, it's not like he didn't expect it." Severus reasoned. It was difficult for him to be able to comprehend spying again, not now that he had a daughter growing up. He knew what it was like to be orphaned at a vulnerable time. He couldn't let that happen to his daughter.

"I guess, we all have to do what we can now, to help Harry survive."

HARRY POTTER

_First Task_

Harry shook in fear as he went slowly out to the enclosure that held the dragon he was supposed to face. He glanced around quickly, and he saw Sirius, Remus and Severus all looking anxiously.

He knew what he was going to face. Hagrid had been helpful with showing what type of Dragon a Hungarian Horntail was.

Didn't make it any less frightening when coming close to the real thing.

He kept his wand close, and was about to utter the charm to get his broom, when he had to jump behind a rock to avoid a jet of flame.

"Bugger!" he swore loudly, and he could see Severus' eyes narrow at him as he said it. He, frankly, didn't care. He was in danger of getting seriously burnt, he was unprepared, he was tired, he was cold, and he just wanted to go to his godfathers and Remus and sleep.

"Accio Firebolt!" he cried. He kept hiding behind the rock, and when he heard the swoosh of hid broom, he jumped as high as he could, landed astride on the broom and sped up into the air as fast as he could.

"YEAH!" The crown roared, and Harry saw Salazara, Hermione and the Weasleys (baring Ron) were jumping up and down. Draco Malfoy, standing up and looking at Harry with narrow eyes, gave him a fleeting thumbs up.

"Okay, Harry, calm down. Focus. Get the Egg." he muttered to himself as he swerved back and forward, avoiding the dragon as she waved her head, trying to snap him.

"Oh, this is going to be so difficult."

"And…NOW!" Harry dived and swooped in between her legs. The dragon roared and Harry felt a sudden heat bloom under his legs. He jerked his head around and saw that the tail of his broom was on fire.

"Oh shit!" he cried, and pointing his wand at his tail, he said "Agumenti!" A jet of water flew from his wand and he felt the water go out. He let out his breath in a puff of relief.

Which then got let out in a gasp when he saw the dragons head hovering in front of his face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry shot straight upwards, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws. He wasn't so lucky with avoiding the tail. It caught his across the chest, ripping a narrow gash into his flesh.

"Harry!" Harry looked down briefly to see Hermione looking stricken. Blood was making the handle of his broom slippery, and a sudden swerve nearly unseated him.

"Harry, go for it!" he heard Hermione again, and soon, a chant of "POTTER! POTTER!" echoed through the stadium. Harry felt his spirits lift slightly and he steeled his grip.

He was going to do it, and he was going to do it quickly.

Swooping quickly in and out of the dragons legs, avoiding its tail and the jaws with the huge teeth, stretching out his hand and…

"YES!" he cried, holding the heavy egg under his arm. He flew across the stands, keeping his eyes on his small group of friends who were jumping and yelling and crying and screaming. He had done it.

He was still alive.

"Well, would you look at that!" Ludo Bagman cried over the magi-phone. "The youngest champion is quickest to get his egg. This is certainly good for Mr Potter's points, surely."

Harry landed and was promptly swept away to the medical tent, where he was stripped of his shirt and a thick paste was smeared on his chest.

"Well done Harry." Cedric Diggory said, leaning around the curtains and offering his hand. Harry shook it, feeling very happy that he had managed to do so well.

"Well done Harry!" Harry was promptly engulfed in his godfathers arms.

"Sirius!" he gasped.

"You did so well." Remus looked tired and ill over Sirius' shoulder, as it had been the full moon the previous night. But he was smiling at Harry, happy to see the boy looking so well. The last time he had seen him, Harry was standing pale and scared in front of the portrait hole, trying to hold back his tears of fright as he and Sirius walked away. And from Harry's letters, it sounded as though the Weasley boy had abandoned Harry through jealousy.

"I did well, didn't I?" Harry said, now released from his godfathers embrace. He was beaming at the small crowd in his side of the tent, which now included Hermione, Salazara, Draco and surprisingly Ron.

"Harry," Ron sounded nervous, "I'm really sorry, I mean, about accusing you of cheating."

"Took your time." Harry sounded cold and accusing. He stood up straight, and ignored the pulling pain at his chest. Sirius put a hand to his shoulder, to steady him.

"Yeah, well." Ron shuffled for a bit, then he drew his head and said "I'm sorry, alright?"

"You'd better be." Harry drew Ron into a brief hug, and then released him, with a lot of throat clearing and rubs under the nose.

"Boys." Hermione breathed in exasperation. Salazara laughed.

"Madame Pomfrey is going to kill us if we don't let you rest, so see you later." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and strode out. Remus shook his hand and Harry felt a slip of paper exchange palms. Remus winked and walked after Sirius.

Harry opened the slip of paper and saw what was written in it.

_Severus rooms. 10:30._

Harry smiled and put the paper in the back pocket of his jeans.

…………………………………………………

Harry sat down on the sofa and gulped down his Butterbeer, listening to the conversation around him. Draco, Salazara and Sirius were discussing Harry's performance with the dragon, Remus and Sirius were talking about the latest accomplishment with the Wolfsbane potion, and Hermione and Ron were on Harry's right, talking about the merits of different brooms. They had tried to include Harry in the conversation, but so far they were unsuccessful.

Harry felt utterly boneless. His limbs were aching pleasantly, and he felt as if he was floating on a cloud.

"Potter!"

"Yes sir." Harry jumped up and stood straight. The others laughed and Harry saw Severus smirk. Harry threw him a glare.

"Very funny." he scowled.

"Oh c'mon Harry, lighten up. You just did something amazing today!" Ron was jubilant, and he was bouncing up and down on the sofa. Severus shot him a look, but kept quiet.

"I know." Harry yawned.

"What is the clue?" Salazara asked, sitting down next to Harry and passing the egg back and forth in her hands.

Harry took then egg from her and dug his fingers into the groove. He opened the egg and a sudden , ear-splitting screech filled the air. Harry dropped the egg, and Remus ducked his head in between his knees (his hearing was 10 times better than the others, and so it hurt a lot more). The others all shot up, and covered their ear with their hands.

"What the hell is that?" Draco cried. He was trying to be heard above the wailing, but it was no use.

"Turn it off!" Salazara leapt for the egg and slammed it shut, where a ringing nose filled the sudden silence.

"Man alive, what _was_ that?" Ron was staring wide eyed at the egg. Sirius was trying to revive Remus, who had fainted with the pain.

"It sounded like nails on a chalkboard." Hermione said. If she was a cat, her hair would have been on end. As it was, the hairs on her arms were standing straight up.

"It's like nothing I've ever heard before. Have you heard it before Severus?" Sirius asked. Remus was sitting up groggily, and Sirius was stuffing cotton wool buds in his ears, to muffle the sound until he had gotten used to it.

Severus didn't answer immediately, but he went to his bookcase and took down a book, flicking through it. He wasn't reading any of the words though; he was staring at the pages, lost in memory.

………………………………………………

_It was in his sixth year, and he was alone. Lily hated him, the Marauders were bullying him worse than before, and he was being pressured more and more to join Voldemort's group._

_He was sitting in his place, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was a small clearing, rather like the one where he and Lily used to meet. His books were spread around him, and a quill was lying unused by an open pot of ink._

_It was stupid of him to pretend that he wasn't scared of his future. On the contrary he was worried that he might fall into darkness, and that there would be no one left to pull him out._

_It was a peaceful day, and for once, Severus was content. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms around them. _

_The water broke, and a green head poked itself up. Severus gave a peaceful smile and reached out with his hand, allowing the mermaid to smell him._

_He liked the calm, and the stillness._

_He had been there so often that the mer-people were used to him being there, and they liked his presence. He was a human that was filled with loneliness and pain, and they liked it when they could make his day a little bit better, by making him smile._

_There was a screech in the air, and Severus looked up from his musings to find the mermaid singing. It was like a cat trying to play a violin, and immediately, Severus crawled to the water and stuck his head in. The mermaid, getting the hint, in turn ducked underwater, and the sound changed from screech to beauty. Severus had always liked singing, and so, not being able to have his record player at school, he coveted the music that the mer-people could give him._

_Suddenly he felt a foot kick at his backside, and he was sent headfirst into the water. He came up, coughing and spluttering, to find Potter, Black and Pettigrew smirking down at him. The mermaid had gone._

_After the dunking that he received, Severus never went to the little grove again._

……………………………………………..

"That was a mer-person singing." Severus sat back down.

"Mer-people? What have they got to do with the next task?" Sirius asked, his face comically twisted in a question.

"I believe that what they sang about-"

"Sang?" Salazara asked incredulously. "That wasn't singing, that was screeching! How on earth can you call that singing?"

"The same way you call what you do in the shower singing, but I have never questioned it." Severus said dryly. Salazara blushed bright red and mumbled something. Of her many talents, singing was not one of them.

"How do you hear the message then?" Draco asked. He had taken the egg from Harry and was bouncing it back and forth between his hands, being very careful not to open it. Remus was sitting up now and cautiously testing the sound level in the room.

"You generally put both the egg and your head underwater. The sound becomes much clearer after that."

"How do you know so much about mer-people?" Ron asked. He then went bright red and put his head down, horrified at having spoken to one of his professors like that. And especially if that person was Snape.

"Experience." Severus wouldn't say anymore on the matter, not even when Harry and his daughter nagged him. Harry, however, didn't miss that little look of hurt exchanged between Sirius and Severus.

"Is there somewhere where I can listen to it without being disturbed?" Harry asked, taking the egg back from Draco.

"Prefects bathroom." Sirius promptly answered. Severus shot him a look and he grinned.

"The only reason you know about that bathroom is because you used to shag Remus in there every single night." Severus said under his breath.

"Too much information!" Draco cried, and collectively, he, Salazara, Hermione and Ron slapped their hands over their ears. It was now Remus' turn to blush.

"Wait until after Christmas. That way, it won't look like anyone has given you any tips." Remus said. Harry felt an immediate surge of guilt as he thought of Moody, telling him to use his broom.

To Harry, Moody was an enigma. His lessons were odd. He was odd. Harry didn't know what to make of him.

"Yeah." Harry stifled a yawn, and he was soon usured to the guest bedroom. Being a celebrating night, they were all allowed to stay in Severus rooms. The story that was being circulated that Harry was staying at Grimauld Place with Remus and Sirius. They were sleeping on the enlarged sofa. Hermione was staying in Salazara's room, and Harry, Ron and Draco were staying in a second bedroom.

"Good night Harry." Severus said, as they went into the bedroom. Harry turned and gave his godfather a small smile, receiving one back that warmed his chest.

"Good night Severus."

HARRY POTTER

_The Yule Bal__l_

Harry tugged nervously at his hair as he stood in the Entrance Hall. He was waiting for Parvati, and he wasn't sure that he had managed to make his hair looked presentable enough. Despite having both Remus and Salazara attacking it with a comb, it still stood up straight.

Sirius and Remus were both attending the ball, having been invited as being both sponsors of the Tournament and as compensation for what they both had suffered. Harry had seen earlier, and he had to admit they both looked very dashing. Sirius was wearing navy blue robes edged in silver, and his mate was wearing golden robes which complimented his eyes. His longer silver hair was tied up in a black ribbon, and together, Harry thought they looked very handsome.

Harry had felt sorry for Ron, that was until Draco, being of Ron's height, agreed to lend him some robes. Ron was now dressed in velvet black robes, edged in black silk. They were similar to Harry's, except without the edging. Draco himself was dressed in velvet robes of silver, his blond hair gleaming in the light.

They were now waiting for the girls. Salazara was of course going with Draco, and Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to the Ball.

Harry had yet to see Severus, but according to the whispers, he had managed to defy belief and apparently he looked spectacular.

"Oh my God." Parvati breathed and they turned to see the girls around the corner. Their jaws dropped.

Hermione was dressed in robes of periwinkle blue, edged in navy. Her hair was straight and glossy, and it hung heavily down her back. Her face was delicately made up, with soft blue eye-shadow and blusher enhancing her cheeks. A sapphire ring decorated her index finger and beautiful high-heeled blue shoes added to her height. Harry heard Ron gulp.

"Hermione!" he gasped and he stepped forward to kiss her hand. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Salazara then came around the corner, and if Hermione was beautiful, she was stunning.

Salazara was dressed in light green robes edged in silver. Slytherin colours. They clung to her slim figure. Her hair was half up on her head, bits dangling enticingly in front of her long neck. Her eye make-up was darker, making her black eyes seem huge in her face. There was a slash of dark red lipstick on her lips, and she had enhanced her sharp cheekbones with blusher.

"Good evening." Draco murmured. He kissed her mouth briefly and together with Ron and Hermione, they made their way to the Ball. Harry was stuck in the Entrance Hall with the others. Viktor Krum was going with Lavender Brown, Cedric was going with Cho Chang, and Fleur was going with Roger Davis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Champions!" The doors opened and they entered, Harry nearly tripping over his robes. He glanced around and saw Severus standing by an ice sculpture. Harry has to admit, he did look good. He was dressed in dark green robes edged in black. His hair was clean and was tied back, and Harry could see more than one girl eyeing him.

They sat down at the table, and Harry saw that the others were sitting with Remus and Sirius. Sirius gave him the thumbs up, and Harry felt slightly less nervous.

Picking up his menu, he glanced along the table at Severus. Severus scowled at him but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes. Harry, however, could see no waiters, and so he was stuck as to how he could get food.

Dumbledore looked clearly at his plate and said "Pork chops." They appeared on his plate. The others at the table got the idea and started placing their orders at to their plates too.

Harry was listening to Fleur wax on about Beauxbatons when a sudden burst of laughter sounded from the table containing Sirius and the others. Harry quickly turned his head to find all of them grinning at him. He quirked an eyebrow and they all burst out laughing again.

"Such behaviour." Fleur sniffed. Harry felt angry and turned to confront her, but a hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned to see Percy shaking his head.

When the meal finished, Harry realised that he had to dance, and he quickly felt very, very nervous. He had never danced before in his life. Parvati grabbed his hands and the music started. He realised that Parvati knew what he was doing, and so he settled back to go with the flow.

The focus was pulled off of him quickly when he saw Dumbledore take McGonagall onto the floor. Harry felt better, especially when other couples came onto the floor. Sirius and Remus caused a great stir when they came on to dance, however they moved so gracefully when they danced that then people stopped to watch them.

After several dances, one of which caused quite a stir when Draco and Salazara started to Tango, Harry sat back down and promptly ignored Parvati. She had been flirting with everyone, pleased to be the centre of attention. Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table, talking and holding hands, and Harry felt it rude to intrude.

He looked around with hooded eyes. Draco and Salazara were waltzing happily. Remus and Sirius were leaning against a pillar. Sirius was whispering something in Remus' ear, making him blush very prettily.

Harry stood up and, abandoning Parvati, he went for a walk outside. He robes swirled around him in the cold breeze, and his hair ruffled itself even more. He felt content. Not happy, he was too worried to be happy, but he felt at peace with the world.

"Severus, it is getting too clear to be ignored!" The nasal voice of Karkeroff sounded from behind Harry, and Harry ducked behind a bush so as not to be seen.

"Igor, now is not the time." Severus' voice was low, and Harry could see through the leaves that he was glancing left and right. Severus knew that Harry was there, and he tried to spare his godson the pain of truth. Harry's nightmares were becoming worse that usual.

"We have to act soon, Severus, otherwise when he comes back then we will both be killed!" Karkeroff sounded worried.

"What do you want to do, Igor? Run? You know that he would catch you." Severus was ruthlessly harsh in dealing with Karkeroff. Harry felt the cold coming from him.

"Severus-"

"No. I will not discuss it now." Severus ended the discussion. Karkeroff glared at Severus, and then stalked away. As soon as Karkeroff had gone out of earshot, Severus slumped,

"Come out, Harry." Harry crawled out of the bush and went to his godfather, who led him to a stone bench. They both sat down and stared at the fountain, each lost in their own thoughts.

"He is going to come back, isn't he?" Harry asked. Severus didn't answer, which was answer enough for Harry.

"What will you do?"

"Spy again." Severus said. He heaved a great sigh. "Try to survive." He glanced sideways at Harry. Harry looked at him and checking that no one was about, hugged him quickly.

"I'm sure that everything will be okay, but still, I worry."

"I know." Harry was extremely wise for his years, and he felt that he too needed to reassure the adults that looked after him, like they had done so with him so many times.

"I am scared, you know." Harry whispered. "I don't want to die."

They both sat in silence, looking at the water cascading from the fountain. Severus felt odd. He was worried, confused and yet at the same time, oddly calm.

"You are not going to die Harry." he said. He gently put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Harry laid his head down and sighed gently. He was very scared, and with the pressure of winning the Tournament growing stronger, it was a miracle that he hadn't cracked yet.

"Too many things have happened for events to be ignored." Harry nodded and sat back up.

"I suppose we had better get back." Harry said. Severus stood up and smoothed his robes out, picking out pieces of lint from the dark material. Harry went back into the castle, allowing Severus to follow. They could not be seen together.

HARRY POTTER

_The Second Task_

Harry swam fast as he could, trying to avoid the Grindylows as he made his way to the city where the people were being kept. He was glad that Draco had managed to slip the Gillyweed. He could actually breathe in the stagnant, freezing water.

A sudden swirl of sliver caught his eye, and he was surprised to see a mer-man gesturing him to follow him. Harry could now hear the sound of singing, and he realised that he was going the right way. He flipped over and followed the man, swimming strongly to keep up with the powerful tail-strokes. The singing was getting louder, and Harry could see the ruins that were the city of the mer-folk.

In the centre, four people were clustered. Ron, Salazara, Cho and a small blond girl were floating, kept from floating away by strings of weed coming from the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Why was Salazara there?

Harry drew out his wand and snapped the weed connecting Ron. Ron wafted gently in the ebb of the current, and then started to gently float upwards. Harry then waited for the others. Where were they?

Harry, bored of waiting, started to cut the rope for Salazara when he got a triton in his neck.

"But she's my friend too!" he gurgled. The mer-man ignored him, instead shoving the triton further into his neck. Harry felt it prick his skin, and a small trickle of blood swirled in the water. Harry winced, but he batted the triton away and waited. He didn't have a watch, so he could only guess about how much time he had left.

Ignoring the mer-people, he swooped down and was just about to cut the ropes for Salazara when he saw something cutting the water. It was Krum.

With a sharks head.

Harry swam away, staring. The shark boy snapped Salazara's rope and swam away with her. Harry followed them with his eyes, and then he spotted Cedric coming with a bubble across his face. He tapped his watch, released Cho, and Harry quickly realised he was running out of time.

He threw caution to the winds, and he cut the weeds to the small girl. He grabbed her and Ron's hands and swam to the surface. However, he was being slowly weighed down by his sudden lack of fins. It was getting harder to breath. His gills were gone.

He sent the other two to the surface and then tried to follow them, but he was so tired. He kicked as hard as he could, but he just couldn't reach the surface.

Suddenly he felt arms take his, and he glided through the water. Through dim eyes, he could see the scaly faces of the mer-folk as they helped him to swim to the air. His lungs were burning, he couldn't see, he didn't think he was going to make it…

Harry's head broke the surface and he gasped cool air into his lungs. He coughed and gasped again, and with the help of the mer-people, he started to swim to the platform.

"Harry!" Salazara's hand reached out and took his, heaving him onto the platform. Harry lay on his back, still breathing deeply. His throat burned, he couldn't talk.

"Harry mate, are you okay?" Ron asked. He, like Salazara, had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and a big dressing gown on. Harry sat up, and he was promptly thumped on the back. He coughed again, and brought up a little water.

"How…did I…do?" he asked between breathes. He felt a towel being wrapped around his shoulders, and he looked into Sirius' concerned face.

"Don't you ever work?" Harry gasped. Sirius grinned.

"It's just paperwork. Boring stuff, and I can get it done quickly."

"You did well Harry. You came in last though." Salazara looked apologetic. Her hair, like her fathers, was going curly when it dried. Hermione was fighting the crowd, who were trying to smother Harry.

"Attention, everyone!" Harry jumped as he got up.

"The results are in! As Ms Delacour did not finish, she receives 15 points." A smattering of polite applause.

"Mr Krum, using an incomplete use of Transfiguration, came in next. He receives 25 points!" Harry grimaced. He had come in last, and he had overrun the time.

"Mr Diggory, using an excellent Bubble-Head charm, came in next. He receives 45 points. Mr Potter," the hand on Harry's shoulder tightened, "was last to get to the surface, but stayed behind to get not only his hostage, but the others as well. In the spirit of the Tournament, and showing excellent moral fibre, he receives 40 points."

The crowd around Harry exploded. Harry himself felt light as a feather, and he was swept up into a hug by Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Salazara.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" they chanted. They were jumping up and down, screaming and yelling his success. Harry looked around, and for a brief moment, he saw Severus flash him a small smile before the normal blank mask fell into place. Harry grinned, and he too joined in the celebrations, accepting a hug from Salazara in joy.

"C'mon Harry. Party, Gryffindor common room, now!" Harry looked agonizingly at Draco and Salazara, but they waved him off. Draco mouthed "Severus' rooms. Nine." Harry nodded and followed the rest of them to party.

It was a loud, raucous event that left Harry with a stuffy head and a dislike of vodka so immense that only his hatred of Voldemort rivalled it. He staggered out of the portrait hole, saying that he was going to get some air. He shook his head, and walked to the dungeons.

"Marauders." he whispered to the wall covering Severus' rooms. The wall swung inwards and Harry entered.

"Hey Harry!" Salazara bounced over, looking jubilant. Harry smiled at her uplifted spirits. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the sofa, and Draco was sitting at Severus desk. Severus himself was missing, something which Harry found confusing, and not a little frightening.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked, sitting down and accepting a bottle of Butterbeer from Remus.

"Moody caught him." Sirius sounded grim. Harry knew of the dangerous relationship between the two, and he had a feeling that Severus was slightly scared of Moody.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry needed to know. This was part of his now large family that was being interrogated by the scariest teacher that Harry had had the misfortune to have.

"I think so. Severus has been in many different and dangerous situations, and he has always come out of them well." Remus reassured them. He, however, had seen what had happened when Severus had had to kill for the first time. The man had been practically catatonic.

"Anyway," Draco said, attempting to recapture some of the levity from before, "congratulations Harry, you did it!" Harry smiled at his friend and toasted himself, swigging the beer.

"Not without a little help." Salazara reminded him. She leaned over the sofa and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. Draco turned red and mumbled into his bottle, but he did not release Salazara's hand, and Harry smiled at this. He wondered, briefly, whether he could find love like they had. All of the couples that he knew of had the perfect relationship.

"Sal?" Salazara looked at Ron. "Why were you Krum's hostage?" Salazara pulled a face.

"He's been mooning after me. He follows me to the library, to lunch, everywhere! I don't know how to get rid of him politely."

"Give him some of the old Snape charm." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, and be called into Dumbledore's office for being rude to our guests." They all laughed. The door opened, and Severus came in, looking shaken.

"Severus?" Remus stood up and took Severus by the arm, helping him into a chair. "What happened? What did Moody do?"

"Nothing." The reply was sharp and curt, and Harry could see the lines of tension in his body. "We just… had a little discussion."

"What kind of discussion?" Sirius leaned over the back of Remus' chair, entwining his fingers in the long grey hair of his lover's head. Severus glanced around and decided that it was safe for him to tell.

"It was a warning."

"Did he threaten you in any way?" Sirius leapt over the back of the sofa. Severus snorted.

"What do you think?" He tossed back a shot, and Harry could smell the eye watering scent of vodka. "The usual. Azkaban, disembowelment, hanging by my balls."

"Too much information!" Hermione clapped her hands around her ears. Ron turned faintly green and cupped the mound between his legs, as though afraid it was going to drop off.

"It's not as though I haven't heard it all before." If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said that Severus was cool about this. Harry, however, knew the tells. Severus was extremely anxious about this.

There was a tense silence, only broken when Salazara snorted in her sleep against Draco's shoulder. The sound spurred the others into action, and soon, they were all in their respective dorms, sound asleep.

HARRY POTTER

_After The Third Task._

Harry sat shivering in his bed in the Hospital Wing. Sirius was slumped in the big armchair next to him, whilst Remus was pacing. The others were in their dorms, but Harry had been kept away.

He was cold. So cold.

Severus had gone, back to the Lord who had killed his best friend. Harry could, even now see his Adams apple bob as he swallowed his fear and anger. Salazara was curled up alongside Sirius, her eyes on the door.

Harry snuggled down into the quilts and tried to keep the tears at bay as he remembered his mum and dad talking to him briefly. He felt so guilty. If only he had not asked Cedric to take the Cup with him.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Remus looking at him with worry in his amber eyes. He reached out a hand and Harry grasped it, snuggling into the palm. Salazara raised her head briefly and looked at them, and them she resumed her unwavering stare at the door.

It hadn't been a good evening, and Harry was willing to bury his head in the pillows and forget that the day had happened. He was just getting to sleep when the doors banged open and Severus, pale and shaking, was helped into the room by Dumbledore.

"Dad!" Salazara exclaimed and she shot up from her position. She rushed over and held his other arm, helping him to the bed. Severus was retching into a dish that Remus held for him, but nothing was coming up.

"I take it," Sirius said, staring worriedly from the corner, "that Voldemort wasn't too pleased to see you back."

"Oh, he was very pleased!" Severus gasped.

There was silence in the infirmary, as the occupants thought about what was happening to them now Voldemort was back.

Severus was in danger of being found out.

Salazara was in danger of being an orphan.

Remus and Sirius were in danger from being on the front lines of the fight.

And young Harry Potter, not even 15, was in danger of being the killer that Lily and James Potter feared that he could be.


End file.
